Love Story
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Filhos de duas famílias que sempre se odiaram, mas tinham que viver “pacificamente”, se conhecem em uma noite e então passarão a lutar, com suas consciências e familiares, para que possam ficar juntos. Resumo novo
1. Prólogo

**n/a: **Eu tava assistindo TVZ essa manhã (super merchandising, -q.), quando passou Love Story – Taylor Swift. Eu já tinha ouvido essa música algumas centenas de vezes e tava muito enjoada dela, mas a preguiça de mudar de canal foi maior, então fiquei prestando atenção. Nunca tinha prestado muita atenção na letra, e conforme ia lendo, fui imaginando várias cenas, e fiquei louca pra escrever uma fic baseada nela *-* na verdade fazia tempos que eu queria fazer uma "fic de época" só nunca tinha vindo inspiração, e agora espero que ela dure por bastante tempo :D

A minha "Love Story" vai ser baseada em várias histórias, bastante em "Romeu e Julieta", mas já aviso, num li o livro nem vi nenhum filme, mas sei a essência da história (quem não sabe?), e é claro, na música.

Não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos, nem do tamanho deles, mas não pretendo fazer capítulos muito curtos, e assim que eu terminar o primeiro, que já está em andamento, posto aqui. É claro, se tiver reviews positivas (;

Ah, sim, e sobre a clasificação da fic, coloquei 13 anos, mas só porque pode ter alguma cena com briga, discução, algo mais forte e tals.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Na primavera de 1590, algumas das mais importantes famílias da Inglaterra estavam em seu encontro anual, onde os homens discutiam política, e a melhor maneira de se governar o país. Já as mulheres falavam coisas simples como bordados, costura, trocavam dicas sobre os melhores professores para os filhos, e se gabavam deles.

Mas havia duas famílias que eram como água e óleo. Evans e Potter. Duas das mais antigas e influentes famílias da Inglaterra, e que se odiavam, provavelmente desde a primeira geração. Mas em frente as outras famílias apenas se ignoravam, e nem trocavam olhares, mesmo que as demais saibam da rixa desde que esta surgiu.

Enquanto os pais conversavam, bebiam e riam, algumas crianças que tinham os acompanhado brincavam ao redor de uma grande árvore no meio de gramado, à vista dos adultos.

- Você também não acha isso muito chato? – uma garotinha com cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos castanhos muito escuros pergunta a outra garotinha, esta com cabelos lisos em um intenso tom vermelho, e incríveis olhos verdes esmeralda. As duas têm em torno de sete anos, e se distraem colhendo pequenas flores na grama.

- Acho. – concorda a outra. – Mas prefiro vir para cá a ficar em casa sozinha com as amas. – ela continua, analisando uma flor branca.

- Na próxima vez podemos pedir para ficar por lá. Você vai para minha casa, e poderemos passar o dia todo brincando com nossas bonecas. – a morena sorri com sua genial idéia.

- Tudo bem. – a outra concorda comparando a florzinha a outra.

- Lily, você está bem? – pergunta a outra menina novamente.

- Estou, Scar, só não tenho o mesmo ânimo que você para ficar planejando e pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. – a ruiva responde rindo da outra.

- Sua chata! – Scarllet diz, também rindo e corre atrás de Lily.

As duas saem correndo e rindo pelo gramado, passando entre as pessoas e depois voltando para perto do grupo de crianças. Como não prestavam muita atenção por onde corriam, acabaram tropeçando e rolando por cima de um grupo de garotos, que deviam ter em torno da mesma idade que ela, que conversava aos sussurros.

- Não olham por onde andam? – berra irritado um dos garotos. Ele tem cabelos negros e um pouco compridos demais, e olhos num tom de cinza prateado. É muito bonito, e também arrogante mesmo com seus oito anos.

- Desculpe, estávamos distraídas. – elas falam em uníssono.

- Não tem problemas. – sorriu bondosamente outro garotinho, esse com cabelos castanhos claro e olhos cor de mel.

- É, só não tentem nos matar mais uma vez. – respondeu o terceiro garoto, com cabelos pretos muito bagunçados, e olhos castanhos.

- Já dissemos que não foi intencional. – Lily fala irritada para o garoto escabelado.

- E eu já disse que tudo bem! – ele diz tão irritado quanto ela, dando um passo para frente.

Mesmo ele sendo bem maior que ela, a ruiva não se deixa intimidar e ainda levanta o queixo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – chega um homem adulto, que havia visto a confusão começar de longe.

- Esse garoto mal educado sendo estúpido com a gente. – Lily reclama cada vez mais irritada. Scarllet puxa de leve a alça do vestido da ruiva, tentando chamar sua atenção, e olhando apavorada para o homem.

O homem aperta os olhos para as meninas.

- Qual seu nome? – pergunta olhando diretamente para Lily.

- Lily Evans. – ela diz orgulhosa.

- Só podia ser uma Evans mesmo… - ele comenta com tom de deboche, fazendo o garotinho escabelado rir, o dos olhos claros sorrir mais arrogantemente que antes, e o de cabelos castanhos olhar como que se desculpando para elas.

- Só podia ser um Potter mesmo, para estar importunando duas garotinhas inocentes. – outro homem aparece, mas do lado das meninas.

- Não sabia que tinha filhas, Evans. Pena que tiveram o azar de estar na sua família. – provoca Potter, fazendo os garotos rirem, e Lily apertar mais os olhos.

- Você não é ninguém para falar assim! – a pequena fala sem gaguejar para o senhor Potter. Seu pai a segura pelo ombro, e ela volta para trás, mas sem abaixar a cabeça.

- Não se meta nisso. – ele fala amoroso para ela. – E você não deveria agir assim com alguém que desconhece a sua importância. Ou falta dela, como preferir.

- Resolveremos isso outra hora Evans. – Potter fala com os olhos apertados para o outro e vira as costas, puxando os garotos com eles.

- A gente se encontra por ai _fogueira. _– o garoto escabelado fala para Lily pouco antes de sair de vista.

- Eu vou matar ele! – ela reclama.

- Chega Lily! – Scarllet tenta acalmar a amiga. – Quem era ele senhor Evans? – ela pergunta para o pai da outra.

- São os Potters. – ele responde olhando para elas, agora muito mais calmo. – Nossas famílias nunca se deram bem, de jeito nenhum. Mas eles deveriam aprendes a não atormentar meninas lindas como vocês.

- Nós só esbarramos sem querer naqueles meninos idiotas, e eles já ficaram nos atormentando. – Lily reclama com o pai, fazendo manha.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei. – senhor Evans diz, e beija o topo da cabeça da filha, enquanto seguem até a senhora Evans, que está com a outra filha do casal. Essa é mais velha, loira, e nem de perto bonita como a pequena.

- Meus pais estão chamando. – Scarllet anuncia olhando para seus pais ao longe. – Obrigada senhor Evans, até mais Lily.

- Tchau Scar. – Lily acena para amiga que já está longe. – Vamos para casa também? – ela pergunta esperançosa para o pai.

- Como quiser querida. – ele responde carinhoso, a pegando no colo, e chegando até a esposa.

* * *

**n/a: **Ficou bem simples o prólogo, mas foi só uma introdução, os personagens vão ser melhor caracterizados durante o desenrolar da história :D

Espero reviews :*


	2. Happy New Year

**n/a:** tentei não demorar muito e acho que consegui (?)

Obrigada **Jéssica Xavier, Cathy S Black, e Paola**, que leram e comentaram *-* fiquei tão feliz em ver comentários nessa fic, sério *--* espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando de ler tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever (:

E agradecer também a minha irmã perfeita que leu antes e deu o ok pra postar *---*

Só mais uma coisa, posso acabar me perdendo às vezes com coisas como vocabulário, ou comportamento das pessoas, mas 'to me esforçando pra que isso não aconteça (muito). Mas vocabulário, é claro que não vou escrever como eles falavam na época, primeiro porque eu não sei exatamente como era ;x e segundo, fica muito chato ler algo extremamente formal.

Mas enfim, acho que era isso :D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Happy New Year.**

- Porque eu tenho que estar lá? – a ruiva reclama, enquanto a Ama aperta seu espartilho. – Não consigo respirar assim, Ama! – ela choraminga.

- Não reclame, pequena Lily, é assim que se usam esses vestidos. – a Ama diz carinhosamente, para uma não mais tão pequena Lily. A garota de, agora, dezesseis anos já não se parece mais com a pequena ruivinha. Seu temperamento não mudou muito, mas a capacidade de se controlar sim.

Se fosse possível, ela ficou mais bonita ainda. Agora os cabelos vermelhos caem em cascata pelas costas, já não sendo mais tão lisos, mas sim levemente ondulados, dando mais volume. O rosto tomou feições delicadas, e uma das poucas coisas que não mudou foram seus olhos, os mesmo olhos amendoados, na cor verde esmeralda de quando era criança.

- Eu sei Ama. Mas é ruim. Queria poder usar roupas mais confortáveis. – ela comenta entre os puxões que a Ama dá nas fitas. – Maldito inventor da moda feminina… - resmunga.

- Pronto pequena Lily. Agora é só colocar o vestido. – a Ama diz indo até a cadeira e pegando um vestido verde claro, com mangas longas, e gola redonda, todo trabalho com detalhes em rendas, sendo justo até a cintura, e para baixo abrindo largamente com várias camadas de saias de armação por baixo.

- Pareço uma boneca. – Lily comenta se olhando no espelho depois de pronta, e então sorri. Os cabelos presos em um coque firme, com algumas mechar encaracoladas caindo em volta. Pegou uma presilha de diamantes que pertenceu a sua mãe. Sorriu triste ao lembrar da mãe, que faleceu seis anos atrás de tuberculose. Ficou observando a presilha por um tempo indefinido, até que a Ama a interrompeu.

- Ela deve sentir muito orgulho de você, pela pessoa que você se tornou.

- Foi você quem me criou Ama. – Lily sorriu e abraçou a empregada. Ela quem deveria ser chamada de pequena, era mais baixa que o ombro de Lily, mas uma pessoa bondosa e forte.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você minha pequena. – a Ama disse assim que se separaram. – Agora desça, e mostre como uma dama Evans se porta.

- Já que minha irmã não faz isso… sabe, fico feliz que ela tenha se casado e saído de casa. – terminou com um sorriso enorme.

- Não fale assim de sua irmã, menina! – a Ama a repreende.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – a ruiva revira os olhos. – Entra. – ela fala ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Nossa, seu pai arranjou algum pretendente para você? – pergunta Scarllet Docille entrando no quarto, os cabelos castanhos tão longos quanto os de Lily, presos apenas na parte de cima, e o vestido no mesmo estilo do da amiga, mas em tons de rosa antigo.

- Até onde eu saiba não, e também espero que continue assim. – Lily responde, acenando de volta para a Ama, que fez sinal que iria sair do quarto.

- Ainda sonhando em achar o príncipe encantado? – Scarllet pergunta, sentando na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Não exatamente. Mas não me imagino casando com alguém que meu pai escolheu, não quero ser como minha irmã. Quero alguém que me dê valor de verdade, que me ame, me traga flores, mas que tenha personalidade, e mais importante: que perceba que **eu** tenho personalidade e sei pensar por mim mesma. – Lily diz sonhadora.

- É incrível como você parece duas pessoas às vezes, Lily. – ri Scarllet. – Para quase todo mundo se mostra como uma pessoa durona e birrenta, mas no fundo é apenas garota sonhando com um futuro mágico.

- Como se você fosse muito diferente. – rebateu Lily.

- Não disse que sou. – sorri a morena. – Vamos descer, encontrei seu pai antes e ele me pediu para buscar você. E aliás, ele parece bem estressado hoje.

- E ele está. – Lily fala enquanto elas saem do quarto. – Cada festa de Ano Novo é dada em uma casa diferente da Sociedade Inglesa, e como esse ano a nossa foi escolhida, ele se viu obrigado a convidar os Potter para vir aqui.

- Uau, uma festa de Ano Novo com Potter's e Evan's na mesma casa vai ser interessante. Vão contar histórias disso por anos! – ela ri imaginando as possíveis confusões que podem ocorrer.

- Prefiro não imaginar. – Lily também ri. – Mas espero uma noite tranqüila, afinal, eles não precisam se encontrar muito. E até hoje não entendo o motivo de tanto desacordo.

- Deve ser algum motivo idiota de séculos atrás. – Scarllet dá de ombros.

Logo elas chegam ao salão onde a festa já começava. Eram apenas oito da noite, faltando quatro horas para o final desse ano, e o começo de 1600. Mas o salão já estava apinhado de pessoas, vestidos elegantes e finos, assim como penteados estranhos e bizarros. Os homens com seus coletes e ternos em tons escuros, e a grande maioria muito charmosos, andando com postura, e um e outro convidando gentilmente uma dama para uma dança.

Deram algumas voltas para cumprimentar conhecidos, e já foi anunciado o jantar. Como sempre elas sentaram juntas na mesa das garotas, que é onde sentam as filhas mais jovens e solteiras das famílias. Scarllet e Lily não se importavam em sentar com as meninas menores, a maioria delas não passava dos dez anos, desde que pudessem sentar juntas para conversarem.

- Lily, - um homem a chama após a ceia, e ela sorri ao ver seu pai. – gostaria de lhe apresentar Fabian Prewett. – Lily olha para o rapaz, que aparenta ter uns vinte e dois anos, e sorri educadamente.

- É um prazer, senhorita Evans. – Fabian diz pegando a mão dela e beijando suavemente, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse tirar os olhos dele, o observando curiosa. Fabian não é um homem exatamente bonito, mas com certeza tem charme sobrando. O cabelo cortado curto com um tom ruivo diferente do dela, mais puxado para o laranja-enferrujado escuro, e olhos castanho avermelhado.

- O prazer é meu, senhor Prewett. – ela diz tirando a mão da dele delicadamente.

- Me concederia o prazer de uma dança? – ele pergunta, quase numa reverencia, fazendo as meninas da mesa soltarem risadinhas, e Scarllet erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Ah… claro. – Lily concorda, e levanta sem aceitar a mão que ele oferecia. Fabian não pareceu se incomodar.

- Estou vendo que não arrumou nenhum pretendente. – Scarllet fala irônica para ela mesma, sorrindo divertida.

Prewett a conduziu até o meio do salão, perto da orquestra, colocou uma mão em sua cintura, e outra pegou sua mão.

- Então senhorita Evans… - ele começou, mas logo foi interrompido por ela.

- Lily, por favor. – ela diz normalmente e ele sorri.

- Então, Lily, acredito que já saiba por que seu pai nos apresentou. – Fabian falou em um fôlego, sem tirar os olhos dos delas. Lily baixou a cabeça. Claro que sabia, seu aniversario de dezessete anos está chegando, e seu pai não quer que ela demore muito a se casar, e Prewett parecia ser do grado dele.

- Imagino. – ela diz simplesmente, olhando para as outras pessoas ao redor. – Mas não espero que crie esperanças. – Lily diz, agora olhando fixamente para ele.

- Co… como? – ele pergunta confuso.

- Obviamente meu pai quer que eu case, mas sabe que não vou fazer isso com quem não conheço. – ela fala diretamente, e ao ver que ele não fala nada, continua. – Você parece uma pessoa agradável Fabian, e se meu pai gostou de você, com certeza gostarei também. – ele sorriu torto ao ouvir isso.

- Sem pressão. – ele diz mais para concordar com ela do que para qualquer outra coisa. Todos sabiam que quando um pai quer casar uma filha, isso acontece, ela querendo ou não.

Dançaram por um bom tempo, comentando pequenas coisas de vez em quando. Fabian era uma companhia agradável, Lily teve certeza disso, mas definitivamente não era alguém com quem se via casada. Lily olhou para o lado, e se controlou para não rir de Scarllet, que dançava com Horácio Slughorn, um homem já com seus quarenta anos, com os cabelos grisalhos, e uma enorme barriga, e era de conhecimento geral que ele procurava uma esposa. Scarllet não parece nem um pouco confortável com a situação, e o acompanha na dança o mais longe que pode.

- O que te faz rir? – Fabian pergunta curioso.

- Minha amiga, Scarllet, dançando com Slughorn. – ela indica discretamente com a cabeça, se permitindo a um sorriso maior agora.

- Esse velho babão. – ele fala falsamente repreendedor. – Deveria ter arranjado uma esposa alguns anos atrás, ou pelo menos não ficar tentando se casar com jovens garotas.

- Concordo totalmente. – Lily fala sorrindo abertamente para ele. – Acho que tem algum chamando você. – ela comenta olhando para algum ponto atrás dele.

- Minha irmã, Molly. – ele sorri, olhando para a mulher baixinha que vem sorrindo e caminhando rapidamente em sua direção. – Prometi a ela uma dança antes da meia noite. – Fabian diz e mais uma vez deposita um beijo na mão de Lily. – Espero que possa ter a honra de ter você como minha parceira de dança mais uma vez essa noite.

- Veremos, Fabian. – Lily sorri, e ele se afasta.

Ela olha para os lados, Scarllet ainda dançava com Slughorn, se mostrando bastante emburrada. Lily ri, e segue em direção a sacada, que agora está vazia.

Esse era um de seus passatempos favoritos, observar a noite, ver as estrelas e lua, imaginar quantas pessoas além dela também a estavam olhando. Suspirou e estremeceu. A noite está frio, é meio de inverno, pelo menos a neve parou de cair há algumas horas, deixando apenas um tapete branco pelo jardim, que mal pode ser visto por causa da escuridão.

Sua vida não era difícil, com certeza muitas pessoas passavam mais trabalho do que ela, isso é um fato. Mas algo parece faltar, um pequeno vazio dentro dela. Seu pai quer que ela case, e ela, mesmo que quisesse, não pode discutir, mas queria ao menos ter o direito de escolher o futuro marido. O que provavelmente não irá acontecer. Suspirou mais uma vez, agora se apoiando no parapeito da sacada, ainda olhando a noite.

- Seria me intrometer demais querer saber o que uma dama faz sozinha aqui fora faltando pouco mais de meia hora para o Ano Novo? – Lily se virou num pulo ao ouvir uma voz masculina falar alguns passos atrás dela.

- Eu diria que sim, seria se intrometer demais. – ela diz ácida ao ver que o homem, ainda era um rapaz, e que não deveria ser muito mais velho do que ela.

- Nossa, parece que alguém aqui não recebeu a educação necessária. – ele fala com os braços cruzados, no mesmo tom que ela.

- E parece que mais alguém aqui também não foi bem educado. – ela diz colocando uma das mechas soltas para trás da orelha. – Posso saber quem você é?

- Acho que poderia ser mais divertido se ficássemos anônimos. – ele propõe com a sobrancelha erguida, em tom de diversão.

- Não tenho interesse algum em me divertir com você. – ela diz colocando um ponto final, e virando de volta para o parapeito da sacada.

- Você não pode falar assim comigo. – ele diz parando do lado dela, com os braços cruzados.

- É claro que posso, _Potter._ – Lily frisa bem o sobrenome do outro.

- Você sabe quem eu sou. – ele diz com um sorriso arrogante, mas divertido. – _Evans._ – Acrescenta.

- Sei, claro que sei. Ainda me lembro do nosso "encontro" dez anos atrás. – Lily comenta indiferente. – E aliás, você só ganhou altura e um pouco de barba, porque rosto continua o mesmo. – continua no mesmo tom, sem olha para ele.

- Você repara muito bem nas coisas, Evans. – ele diz chegando mais perto, quase fazendo seu ombro tocar no dela.

- O que quer? Seu pai o mandou aqui para continuarmos com a rixa por mais alguns anos? – ela pergunta brava, sem gaguejar, virando para ele com os braços cruzados na altura o peito. Sabia que não era esse o jeito de se tratar um homem, mas não podia esquecer que ele é um Potter, e culturalmente Potter's e Evan's não se respeitam. Só não sabe até onde isso é valido, mas também não importa.

- Tenho que se um filho de papai e fazer tudo o que ele manda? Só vim para essa festa para ver alguns conhecidos, não que isso seja da sua conta. – Potter diz virado de frente para ela. – E eu não tenho interesse nenhum em manter nossas famílias em guerra para sempre. Embora seja muito agradável discutir com você, _fogueira._

- Eu tenho um nome, senhor Potter. E não suporto esses apelidos ridículos. – ela diz séria, sem piscar.

- Então me diga seu nome que a chamarei por ele, _senhorita Evans._ – concluiu em tom de deboche.

- Lily Evans. – ela diz ignorando o tom do outro. – E você seria?

- James. Potter, como já sabe. – Potter diz com uma reverencia. – É um prazer, minha dama. – fala charmosamente, pegando sua mão e depositando um beijo rápido, antes que ela sequer pensasse em algo.

- Agora vai ser gentil? – Lily puxa a mão bruscamente.

- Como eu já disse antes, não tenho interesse nenhum em manter essa guerra. Porque não podemos nos tratar como meros conhecidos que se encontram em eventos familiares da alta sociedade inglesa?

- Por que somos, os dois, ensinados desde pequenos que o "certo" é continuar com isso. – ela diz como se fosse lógico. – Vou entrar. Fique ai se quiser.

Lily entra rapidamente no salão. O que ele falou até que parece fazer sentido, mas isso também pode ser só algum plano para que ele ganhe sua confiança. Mas com que objetivo?

- Espere! – ele pede segurando delicadamente o braço dela. Lily olha o questionando sobre sua atitude. – Me concede uma dança?

- Claro. Porque não? – ela diz incerta, depois de se certificar que seu pai não estava por perto.

James a conduziu elegantemente até o meio do salão, onde antes ela havia dançado com Prewett, e num giro um tanto ousado para aquela época, colocou uma mão em sua cintura, e já saíram dançando. Ela não podia reclamar, ele é um excelente dançarino, só espera que ninguém a veja com ele. O que é praticamente impossível, já que todos na festa sabem quem eles são, e agora os olham discretamente, abismados.

- Eu penso se isso não é algum truque. – Lily fala acusadora.

- Mesmo? – ele ri exageradamente alto. – Já lhe disse duas vezes, não tenho motivos para truques ou planos. Só estou tentando ser gentil.

Ela apenas resmunga algo que ele não entende.

- Não vou obrigar você a ficar aqui se não quiser. – ele diz em uma tentativa de conversa depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Eu quero ficar aqui. Quer dizer… - ela se corrige corando, o fazendo rir novamente. – Você dança bem, então não tem problema para mim, a não ser…

- Seu pai nos fuzilando com o olhar? – ele a interrompe.

- Ele está fazendo isso? – Lily pergunta olhando rapidamente para os lados, mas sem se afastar dele.

- Não sei. – ele continua rindo, e ela se pergunta se ele sabe fazer alguma outra coisa além de rir ou tentar irritá-la. – Mas imagino que esteja, considerando o modo com que meu pai nos olha. – ele indica o senhor com a cabeça.

Lily olha para ele e sente seu rosto corar mais ainda. Lembrava de relance o homem que anos atrás discutiu com seu pai em sua frente, e naquela época já ficara assustada, mesmo que não mostrasse isso. Agora, com o passar dos anos ele parece muito mais sério, e amedrontador. Mas James não parecia se importar com o olhar pesado do pai.

- Ele quer que eu saia daqui agora mesmo. – James comenta ao perceber que ela estava para lhe perguntar isso, sem parecer realmente se importar com o que o pai quer.

- Acho que você é um rebelde de nossa época. – ela comenta rindo, o fazendo sorrir e olhar diretamente para seus olhos.

- Você tem belos olhos. –ele diz alguns segundos depois, esquecendo do que ela havia comentado. Ela o olha como se ele fosse louco, e não consegue reprimir um sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada. – diz com o tom de voz baixo.

- Acho que agora é a hora em que nos separamos. – ele diz, sorrindo gentilmente. Lily o olha questionando. – Meu pai vai ficar louco daqui a pouco, e as pessoas sussurrando "os filhos deles conversando e dançando" me incomodam um pouco.

- Achei que não se importasse com esse tipo de coisa. – Lily diz com uma sobrancelha erguida, se separando dele devagar.

- Tudo tem um limite. – ele diz mais sério. – Foi uma grande honra, Lily. – ele diz fazendo mais uma reverência. – Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes. E tenha um feliz Ano novo. Completou ao ver que faltam apenas dois minutos para a virada.

- O mesmo para você. Até algum outro dia James. – ela diz segurando os lados do vestido e fazendo, também, uma reverência graciosa.

Cada um anda para um lado do salão, indo encontrar com seus respectivos pais. Lily procurou com o olhar Scarllet, mas não a achou. Viu Slughorn importunando uma outra mulher, então sorriu ao perceber que a amiga se livrou dele por essa noite.

- Lily? – ela sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, suspirou e virou. – Perdi você de vista por algum tempo. – Fabian Prewett diz, e Lily já começa achá-lo inconveniente. Ele não precisa sabe onde ela está o tempo todo, não?

- Eu estava por ai. – ela diz casualmente, aceitando a taça de champanhe que ele lhe oferece.

- Pedi ao seu pai para brindar com você essa noite. – ele diz sorrindo, e as pessoas começam a contagem regressiva no mesmo momento.

- Bom. – ela diz erguendo a taça para ele, mas correndo os olhos pelo salão. Onde ele foi? Fica se perguntando.

- Dez! Nove! Oito! Sete! – Lily o vê ao lado do senhor Potter. Eles são muito parecidos, mas o mais jovem é infinitamente mais tragável. – Seis! Cinco! Quatro! – James sorri ao ver que ela o olhava, e ela também sorri de volta. – Três! Dois! UM! – e o salão inteiro se encheu de um burburinho de pessoas se cumprimentando e desejando o melhor de tudo uns aos outros. Sem tirar os olhos dela, James ergueu a taça, sorrindo sincero, a fazendo repetir o ato.

Quase no mesmo momento, Fabian chama a atenção dela.

- Proponho um brinde, - ele começa falando apenas para ela. – que o futuro nos traga muitas alegrias. – diz olhando diretamente para Lily, que parecia meio atordoada, mas ele não percebeu.

- Sim, claro. – ela diz sorrindo levemente e encostando a taça na dele para brindar. Ao tomar um gole de champanhe, olha discretamente para o outro lado do salão, onde James ainda sorria para ela, mas agora também falava com algumas pessoas.

* * *

**n/a: **Reviews? :D


	3. Alguém que me salve

**n/a:** espero não ter demorado :D e acho que a partir de agora vou começar a postar mais fácil, até porque acho que já estou de férias (?) tomar que esteja mesmo...

mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo (:

reespondendo:

**Nicky Evans:** tomara que continue gostando *-*

**Jéssica Xavier:** auhauahuahuaha, capítulo postado :D

**Delly Black Fenix:** adooro eles assim, e particularmente, to gostando de escrever uma fic de época *-* postei, espero que goste desse também ^^

**nath krein:** que bom flor (: acho que já te respondi os comentários umas três vezes, auhauahauhaua.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Alguém que me Salve.**

Um jovem com cabelos negros e óculos redondos atravessa uma multidão de pessoas, todos extremamente bem vestidos, e chega em frente a ela, oferecendo a mão num gesto de puro cavalheirismo, a fazendo sorrir e aceitar sem hesitar. Os dois andam por entre as demais pessoas com as mão dadas, e pararam no centro, onde parecia que os outros tinham aberto espaço somente para eles. A orquestra começou a tocar uma música lenta e romântica, e eles começaram a dançar suavemente no ritmo da música, sem tirarem os olhos um do outro. Não parecia existir mais ninguém em volta, não reconheciam nenhum rosto, mas isso não fazia diferença, e em pouco tempo não ouviam mais a música, mas continuavam a dançar e rodar no ritmo certo.

Ela acordou de assustada no meio da noite, com o coração acelerado. Era apenas um sonho. Muito estranho, mas apenas um sonho. Lily levantou da cama, andou até a janela e a abriu. Estava uma noite limpa, sem nuvens, apenas a grande lua cheia, muitas estrelas, e um vento congelante. Era linda e hipnotizante. Não havia quase mais nada que adorasse tanto quanto o céu à noite. O sonho? Já não lembrava mais. Foi daqueles que se esquece em segundos.

Algo havia a atingido naquela noite de ano novo. Algo que ela não sabia explicar, e nem podia. Algo que ela manteria somente para ela, sem dividir com ninguém, afinal, mulheres não tem o direito de planejar seu próprio futuro, por mais que queiram.

**

* * *

**

Lily corria pelos jardins em direção ao caseiro, enquanto este voltava da cidade carregando suprimentos para a casa grande.

- Hagrid! – ela cumprimenta, parando em frente ao grande homem. Hagrid é um homem mais alto que a maioria, com cabelos e barba negros e volumosos, mas com olhos bondosos. – Você encontrou com Scarllet? – ela pergunta quase pulando. Já havia passado uma semana desde a festa de ano novo.

- Sim, senhorita Lily, ela me pediu para lhe entregar isso. – ele diz largando as coisas no chão e procurando em vários de seus bolsos no enorme casaco de pele. – Só um instante, eu larguei por aqui. – ele diz ainda procurando, fazendo com que Lily ria. – Aqui. – Hagrid estende um envelope a ela.

- Muito obrigada Hagrid!- Lily agradece e sai ainda aos pulos.

- Às ordens, pequena. – ele acena simpático.

Lily e Scarllet são melhores amigas a vida inteira, e moram relativamente longe uma da outra. Longe para aquela época. Então se comunicam através de cartas mandadas pelos empregados das casas, que são os que mais saem.

Ela sentou em um banco do jardim, perto de uma grande árvore, e abriu a carta para lê-la.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Sinto muito que não pudemos passar a virada do ano exatamente juntas, mesmo estando no mesmo salão. Você deve se lembrar bem que o velho Slughorn me chamou para dançar, e deixou bem claro que ainda tem esperanças de se casar. Mary Stewart diz que ele espera que eu passe da idade de me casar, para sobrar somente ele como opção, mas prefiro ir para um convento antes que isso aconteça! Me refiro a casar com ele, não a passar da idade. Por isso dei um jeito de me esconder por algum tempo._

_Não sei por que isso de quererem que casemos tão jovens. Poderíamos passar mais alguns anos estudando, e aprendendo diversas coisas ao invés de termos que servir a alguém escolhido por nossos pais. Aposto que em alguns anos as mulheres vão ter muito mais liberdade de escolha do que agora, mas isso já é outro assunto._

_Mas como você sabe, não vou fazer objeção ao que meu pai decidir, a não ser que ele queira algo extremamente absurdo._

_Espero ver você em breve! Venha ficar uns dias aqui em casa, é mais perto da cidade e podemos até mesmo ir a pé, para caminhar entre as lojas, ou andar a cavalo, meu irmão disse que nos acompanha se quisermos. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, foi impressão minha (e de todos que estavam na festa) ou você estava mesmo dançando com o filho dos Potter? Nada contra isso, mas sei como seu pai é._

_Estarei esperando por uma resposta sua. John _(**n/a:** empregado da casa dos Docille.)_ vai passar perto de sua casa no sábado, pode mandar uma resposta por ele._

_Com carinho, Scarllet."_

Lily sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta. Era típico da amiga escrever coisas que ficam apenas na cabeça, e não fala para ninguém. Puxou da bolsa que carregava consigo uma folha de pergaminho enrolada, uma pena e um tinteiro. Não gostava de escrever em casa, parecia que lá as paredes têm ouvidos, e ela se sente mais a vontade escondida no jardim. Apoiou a folha no banco e escreveu.

"_Scarllet,_

_Acredito que você se livrou de uma enrascada. Nunca gostei muito do Slughorn, e nem quero ver minha melhor amiga casada com ele! Fuja de casa se seus pais resolverem fazê-la seguir esse caminho. Olha o que estou falando, dando esse tipo de conselho não ajudarei em nada..._

_Deixe o futuro para o futuro, Scar, temos que viver o agora como podemos. Mas acho que meu pai quer me juntar com Prewett, na verdade tenho certeza. Ele é um homem bom, educado, mas não é alguém com quem me imagino casada. Talvez possamos ser bons amigos, mas se meu pai achar que devo casar com ele, vai me obrigar assim como obrigou Petúnia a casar com o Dursley._

_E sim, eu dancei com James Potter no Ano Novo. Ele disse algo que me fez pensar, nossas famílias estão em guerra há gerações, e aposto que nem sequer sabem mais o porquê, e isso não significa que precisemos nos odiar pela eternidade. Ele não parece ser tão intragável como meu pai pinta os Potter._

_Vou fazer o possível para estar ai na próxima semana. Sinto falta de quando éramos crianças e passávamos o tempo todo juntas. E fale para o Patrick preparar as selas dos cavalos! Estou querendo muito andar a cavalo sem meu pai e a Ama gritando que posso me machucar._

_Até daqui alguns dias._

_Lily."_

Ela guardou a carta em sua bolsa, e levantou para andar entre as árvores e plantas.

Naturalmente ainda está muito frio, o inverno está em seu máximo, e de vez em quando caem alguns flocos de neve. Seu vestido longo tem várias camadas de tecido, e ainda usa um xale nos ombros, não sentindo frio.

O que o destino reserva para ela? Lily se pergunta isso quase todos os dias. Seu aniversário de dezessete anos está chegando, e sente que com isso virão mais cobranças para ela. Até que a idéia de Scarllet de ser freira é bem válida. Ela riu ao pensar isso.

* * *

- Lily, que bom que veio! – Scarllet exclama ao ver a amiga descer da carruagem em frente a sua casa. – John vai levar suas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes. – completou quando viu Lily carregar as malas para fora da carruagem.

- Foi mais fácil do que pensei. – sorri a ruiva abraçando a amiga. – Meu pai deixou eu ficar até dois dias antes do meu aniversário.

- Isso é ótimo! Vão ser duas semanas ótimas! – comemora Scarllet. – E você vai me contar direitinho essa história de "ele não parece ser tão intragável". – dessa vez falou mais baixo, para que nem os empregados pudessem ouvir.

- É exatamente o que você leu, só isso. – Lily rolou os olhos, frisando o "só".

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… - Scarllet concorda, entrando na grande sala, e subindo as escadas para o quarto. – Queria te falar uma coisa, mas não achei que fosse bom falar na carta. – comenta empolgada.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily pergunta curiosa, fechando a porta do quarto.

- Lembra na festa de ano novo, que eu meio que sumi? – a morena pergunta, e a outra concorda. – Eu conheci uma pessoa! E ele me ajudou a "escapar". – Scar fala baixo, para que só Lily escute.

- E quem é ele? – Lily pergunta desconfiada.

- Sirius Black. – Scarllet fala com um sorriso. – Até onde eu entendi, ele é amigo do filho dos Potter.

- E você gostou dele. – afirmou Lily, sorrindo divertida ao ver a outra corar.

- É, ele não parece tão intragável assim. Mesmo que seja muito arrogante. E tenho a impressão que ele é familiar… - Scarllet comenta, sentando na cama, pensativa.

- Pode ser que ele seja um dos garotos que estava com os Potter pai e filho naquela vez em que meu pai discutiu com o senhor Potter na nossa frente. – Lily dá de ombros.

- Acha que você e Potter vão ser amigos? – a morena pergunta sorrindo sonhadora, e Lily ergue uma sobrancelha, disfarçando o giro leve que seu estômago deu. – Mas seu pai pode não gostar muito disso e ficar bravo. Mas não acho que o senhor Evans seria irracional a ponto de ficar bravo porque a filha ficou amiga do filho do inimigo da família há gerações. Mas sabe…

- Chega Scar! – pede Lily rindo. – Você está sonhando demais sobre isso. Nós apenas dançamos juntos, não é como se fossemos compatíveis. Possivelmente a gente nem se veja mais.

- Eu posso dar um jeito para que isso aconteça. – Scarllet sorri daquele jeito que sorri sempre que tem uma idéia fantástica. Na opinião dela.

- Nem pense nisso. – Lily fala sentando em frente a penteadeira e se olhando no espelho. – Além do mais, se você quer ver o tal Black de novo, não me use como desculpa. – ela fala provocando a outra.

- Não é como se fossemos compatíveis. – repetiu a frase da outra, imitando sua voz. – Mas iria ser uma aventura. Já pensou se você e o Potter se apaixonam? Isso daria uma história para ser contada por gerações!

- Pare de inventar coisas! O que aconteceu com a Scarllet Docille-abaixo o romance da semana passada?

- Mudança de opinião. – foi a vez dela de dar de ombros. – Mas admito que eu quero ver ele de novo. – diz cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

- Boa sorte no seu plano então. – Lily ri a olhando pelo espelho.

- Boa sorte para nós duas. Eu vou levar você comigo. – ela diz firme.

- Porque? – Lily pergunta não querendo ir.

- Porque não posso dizer ao meu pai que vou sair para dar uma volta sozinha, você vai comigo. – conclui Scarllet.

- Não tenho outra alternativa, não? – ela pergunta já sabendo a resposta.

- Não. – sorri a outra. – Mas hoje vamos descansar. Você deve estar cansada da viagem. Joan vai ajudá-la com o banho, e depois vamos jantar. – Scarllet fala enquanto a empregada entra com toalhas no braço e sorrindo bondosamente para as duas.

* * *

- Papai? – Scarllet chama pela porta da biblioteca. – Podemos entrar?

- Claro, querida. – o senhor de idade já avançada responde.

Scarllet entra na biblioteca, sendo seguida de uma Lily em silêncio.

- Eu queria saber se o senhor nos permite sair para caminhar na cidade e depois andar a cavalo com Patrick. – ela pede com uma cara inocente.

- Com seu irmão? – o senhor Docille pergunta e elas concordam com a cabeça. – Claro que podem. Só estejam de volta para o jantar, e tomem cuidado na cidade, nem todas as pessoas são boas. – sorriu bondosa e protetoramente para as duas.

- Obrigada papai! – Scarllet o abraça fortemente.

- Vamos tomar todo o cuidado, senhor Docille. – sorri Lily.

- Eu sei que vão. – o senhor acena sorrindo para elas, enquanto saem correndo da biblioteca.

Lily e Scarllet foram até o estábulo, onde Patrick estava cuidando dos cavalos por hoje, e combinaram de saírem para passear com os cavalos depois do almoço. Por agora, optaram em andar até o vilarejo que fica à meia hora de caminhada, e como o dia, apesar de frio, está bonito, essa foi uma boa idéia.

- Você está cheia de segundas intenções hoje. – Lily repreende a amiga depois de ver Scarllet ajeitar o cabelo pela quarta vez em dez minutos.

- Não mesmo. Você que vê coisas, Lily. E eu sei que está louca para esbarrarmos no Potter filho por ai. – ela provocou rindo.

- Por acaso eu falei algo sua louca? – Lily revira os olhos. – Não, eu não falei. – ela mesma responde. - E como você deve lembrar, meu pai quer que eu me case com Prewett, ou pelo menos é isso que ele dá a entender.

- Não falei que você vai casar com Potter. – foi a vez de a morena revirar os olhos. – Como é o Prewett? – perguntou curiosa depois de um tempo, quando já estavam passando pelas primeiras casas do vilarejo.

- Em que sentido? – pergunta Lily.

- Não sei, em todos que você conheceu. – Scarllet fala.

- Ele pare legal. Quer dizer, ele é muito educado e atencioso, talvez um pouco demais, mas pode ter sido apenas impressão minha. – Lily fala tentando lembrar, e observando as casas e pessoas andando na rua.

- E se seu pai quiser mesmo que você case com ele? – Scarllet pergunta com um tom preocupado na voz. – Ele vai te obrigar?

- É bem possível. – Lily diz num suspiro. - Mas chega disso, não acha? Eu não vim aqui para ficarmos nos lamentando. – ela lançou um sorriso torto para a outra.

- Então o que acham de eu prever o futuro de vocês? – surge uma mulher na frente delas, as fazendo pular de susto. A mulher usa um vestido escandaloso, feito de vários tecidos diferentes um do outro, e um xale enorme e peludo por cima. Os cabelos grisalhos muito armados, e os enormes olhos parecendo maiores ainda atrás das lentes grossas dos óculos. As meninas a olham estupefatas. – Oh, me desculpem, não quis assustá-las. Meu nome é Sibila Trelawney, e eu posso lhes dizer o que o futuro lhes guarda. – ela diz com um exagerado movimento de braços e cabeça.

Lily e Scarllet se entreolham.

- Na verdade estamos tentando escapar do futuro por enquanto. – Scarllet diz educadamente, e já saindo, puxando Lily junto.

- Cuidado com lugares escuros! – Trelawney grita em tom de alerta, já distante das garotas.

- Minha mãe já me dizia isso quando eu tinha quatro anos. – Lily bufa, cética.

- É só não dar bola. – Scarllet diz fazendo pouco caso. – E não entrar em lugares escuros. – completa rindo, e Lily a acompanha.

Andaram mais um pouco por entre as ruas de terra e pedra, observando as casas e de vez em quando cumprimentando algum conhecido e até mesmo parando para trocar algumas palavras com eles.

- Seu aniversário é em três semanas, não Lily? – pergunta Mary Stewart depois de alguns minutos de conversa. Mary é amiga das duas há alguns anos, mesmo que não ande o tempo todo com elas. Tem os longos cabelos castanhos muito encaracolados, e lindos olhos azuis escuro.

- É sim Mary, estou até pensando em fazer uma festa, ou pelo menos um jantar, e se considere convidada se for ter algo. – Lily sorri simpática.

- Tomara que você faça mesmo. Adoro as festas da família Evans. – Mary diz empolgada.

- Só não convide o velho Slughorn. – impõe Scarllet, fazendo com que as duas rissem.

- Pode deixar, não farei isso. – Lily garante, ainda entre risadas.

- Por falar no diabo… - começa Mary, indicando com a cabeça mais adiante da rua. Lá vinha vindo Horácio Slughorn, andando vagarosamente, acompanhado de uma mulher que não parecia com nem um pouco de paciência em ouvir o que ele diz.

É melhor darmos um jeito de sair daqui antes que ele nos veja! – Scarllet fala em tom de desespero para as duas, que riem dela.

- Vamos por entrar naquela taverna. – sugere Lily com um sorriso maroto. Mulheres não são muito bem vistas em uma taverna, geralmente apenas homens e prostitutas entram lá. Scarllet suspirou, era a única opção delas.

- Eu vou ter que voltar para casa, minha mãe pediu para eu apenas comprar um pouco de pão e já voltar. – Mary revira os olhos, mostrando a bolsa com os pães. – Vejo vocês outra hora. – ela acena já saindo.

- Tudo bem, até outra hora, Mary. – Lily diz puxando Scarllet para a taverna.

- E cuidado com algumas pessoas por ai! – Scarllet falou quando teve certeza que Slughorn ainda não podia ouvir, e que nem havia as visto. – Agora é torcer para ele não nos ver aqui dentro. – completa assim que fecham a porta atrás de si.

A taverna é um local mal iluminado, e com muita gente já bêbada para essa hora da manhã. Ou talvez eles ainda estão desde a noite passada, pensaram as garotas. Procuraram uma mesa que estivesse o mais longe possível de qualquer um dos homens com cara de pervertido ou bêbado, melhor falando, de todos.

- Não me sinto nem um pouco confortável aqui. – reclama Lily olhando um tanto apavorada para as mulheres da vida se insinuando para cima dos homens.

- É só alguns minutos Lily, até termos certeza que o velho Slughorn já saiu da rua. – Scarllet praticamente implorou.

- Pode ser, mas bem que eu podia ter escolhido um local melhor. – ela responde ainda no mesmo tom. – Tinha curiosidade em saber como seria aqui dentro, mas só pensei agora que se algum conhecido nosso no ver, estamos mais do que ferradas! – fala com a voz baixa.

- Ninguém vai nos ver, não conheço ninguém por aqui. – a outra diz passando os olhos rapidamente por todos no salão.

Lily apenas gemeu. Se alguém as visse ali, ai sim que estariam ferradas. Seus pais iriam ficar furiosos, sem contar que ficariam faladas por todos, o que faria com que seus pais ficassem mais furiosos. Ela tremeu mais ainda com o pensamento.

- Desejam alguma coisa? – pergunta um homem careca e gordo, com um avental manchado amarrado na cintura, e olhando desconfiado para elas.

- Não, obrigada, já estamos de saída. – Scarllet diz forçando a voz a parecer confiante e fazendo menção de levantar.

- Deixe que eu cuido delas, Charles. – um homem, de aparentemente vinte e cinco anos chega do nada, e segura o ombro de Scarllet para que ela não levante. Ela o olha torto, e o atendente da taverna apenas dá de ombros e sai. – Não sabia que garotas tão jovens como vocês já estão nessa vida. – ele diz sorrindo perversamente, e sentando em frente a elas.

- Não estamos em vida nenhuma. – Lily diz ácida e séria.

- Estamos apenas nos escondendo. – Scarllet diz completando a fala de Lily. – Mas já estamos de saída. – continua e tenta levantar de novo, mas ele é mais rápido e a segura em seu lugar.

- Se escondendo do que? – ele pergunta e ri. – Acho que podemos aproveitar que estamos aqui e beber algo, e quem sabe até sairmos para um lugar mais privado depois. – termina lançando um sorriso pervertido para as duas, as olhando de cima a baixo, fazendo com que Scarllet core, e Lily, também vermelha, fique mais irritada.

- Acho que poderíamos apenas nos despedir e cada um irmos para o seu lado. – Lily diz levantando mais rápido do que ele pode se esticar para segurá-la. – Vamos. – ela diz para Scar que também se levanta em um pulo.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – ele ruge, e segura as duas pelo braço. Ele é muito maior e mais forte que elas, e mesmo estando em duas não conseguem se livrar de suas grandes mão, o que faz com que ele ria friamente. – Tenho um lugar e idéias especiais para nós três. – ele fala perto do ouvido delas, fazendo um frio correr pela espinha das duas.

- Melhor, quatro. – apareceu outro homem, bastante parecido com o primeiro, tanto na aparência quanto no olhar maníaco.

- Demorou irmão. – o primeiro falou e praticamente jogou Scarllet para ele. – Vamos logo. – continuou puxando Lily e o outro vinha logo atrás carregando Scar.

Agora sim estavam realmente ferradas. Antes tivesse que aturar Slughorn, pensou Docille completamente arrependida. Se já não estavam bem por terem entrado na taverna, estavam pior ainda por esses homens as ter encontrado, e agora planejarem levá-las sabe lá para onde e fazer sabe lá o que.

Elas tremiam enquanto eles as arrastavam como se fossem feitas de pano, até que algo fez com que eles parassem.

- Aonde pensam que vão com elas? – uma voz pergunta pelas costas deles, fazendo Lily fechar os olhos e suspirar. "_Mais um…"_ pensou.

- O que você tem a ver com isso Black? – o que segurava Lily virou-se para encarar o que falou. Era apenas um rapaz, Lily reparou, com cabelos negros caindo nos ombros e olhos claros brilhando em desafio para os homens, e ele parecia estar até gostando disso.

Black? Esse nome era familiar… olhou para Scarllet e ela fez um sinal de concordância. Sim, o amigo de Scar. Pena que ele não tem chance nenhuma com dois homens adultos. Ela suspirou. As demais pessoas da taverna não prestavam atenção, esse tipo de coisa devia ser muito freqüente para que elas se impressionassem toda a vez.

- Não é só ele que está mandando. Eu também estou. – outro rapaz surgiu ao lado do Black. Esse um pouco mais baixo, mas com cabelos também negros que parecia não ver um pente há algum tempo, Lily reparou, e os óculos redondos ressaltando os olhos castanhos. É claro que ela o reconheceu, mas ele estava diferente…

- Ora, Potter, como se você tivesse alguma chance. – desafiou o que segurava Scarllet. Que um pouco sorria por ver Sirius ali, e depois lembrava que ainda estava sendo segurada pelo brutamontes e tremia.

- Fisicamente posso não ter. – assumiu o garoto. – Mas sei de coisas que se virem à publico podem não ser muito boas para vocês dois. _Lestrange._ – praticamente cuspiu o sobrenome dos irmãos.

Eles ficaram minutos em silêncio, apenas um fuzilando o outro sem se mover. As garotas já estavam ficando cansadas disso, não eram nem um pouco confortável ficar pendurada no braço de um homem que nem ao menos se sabe quem é. Quando Lily ia abrir a boca para falar, o Lestrange que a segurava a soltou, praticamente a jogando no chão.

- Fique com elas então. Podemos achar coisa muito melhor do que essas franguinhas por ai. – falou e os dois saíram sem falar mais nada, nem esperar que Black ou Potter dissessem algo.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Black fala sério, e elas nem esperam para ver ele repetir, saem o mais rápido possível pela porta, os esperando na calçada.

- O que raios vocês estavam pensando ao entrar ali? – Potter explode para elas ao ver que não passava ninguém pela rua, deviam estar todos almoçando.

- Não grite conosco! – Lily grita de volta.

- A culpa foi minha. – Scarllet fala, corada, puxando Lily para trás antes que ela voasse no pescoço do outro. Bem que as ruivas são realmente estressadas, os três pensaram ao ver Lily emburrada. – Eu pedi para nos escondermos, e esse foi o lugar mais próximo para isso.

- Se esconderem de que? – Black pergunta divertido, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O velho Slughorn. De novo. – ela responde baixo e revirando os olhos, fazendo Black soltar uma gargalhada altíssima. – Não vejo a graça nisso. – ela reclama, também emburrada, mas não tanto quanto Lily.

- Mas eu vejo. – ele diz parando de rir.

- Vocês se enfiaram ali dentro só para se esconder de um velho? Poderiam ter corrido na direção oposta e ele nunca teria as alcançado. – Potter fala, agora rindo. – Não com aquela pança dele. – até mesmo Lily esboçou um sorriso. – Mas vocês estão bem? – seu tom mudou para preocupado. – Eles não machucaram vocês, machucaram?

- Não, estamos bem. – Lily diz ajeitando o xale claro nos ombros.

- Mesmo? – Black também parece preocupado.

- Sim. – Scarllet sorri timidamente. – Temos que ir para casa agora. – ela diz virando para Lily.

- Acompanharemos vocês. – James não ofereceu, e sim afirmou que iriam.

Como nenhuma delas reclamou, foram os quatro caminhando até a casa dos Docille. Não trocaram muitas palavras. As garotas andavam mais a frente, falando baixo de vez em quando, e os dois mais atrás, bastante quietos, mas pareciam se comunicas com o olhar, pois às vezes riam de algo que elas não ouviam, e olhavam para trás desconfiadas.


	4. Conhecendo o Inimigo

**

* * *

**

**n/a: **bem, eu demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia, mas surgiram alguns imprevistos :T o capítulo anterior ficou meio chato, pelo menos eu achei, e depois fui ler de novo e tive certeza disso, mas é porque eu tenho a mania de não revisar o que escrevo, e muitas vezes as coisas ficam estranhas :~ mas espero que esse fique melhor (: levei uma semana pra escrever ele, mesmo não sendo muito grande, mas foi escrito de coração, e acho que ficou bem melhor que o último (:  
Não fiquei muito segura quanto ao título do capítulo, mas qualquer coisa eu mudo depois :P Eu andei pensando também, a fic não vai ser muito longa, planejo mais uns três à quatro capítulos. E vou ser chata nesse capitulo e pedir pelo menos umas cinco reviews pra postar o próximo :D quem escreve sabe como é importante pra gente ver o que as pessoas acham das nossas histórias.

**Poosh Marie Baltic Potter****:** aah, que bom *---* eu também sou apaixonada por essa música! E espero mesmo que goste do resto da fic (:

**Lalah-Chan****: **haha, foi uma idéia bem idiota mesmo, mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, eles não teriam se encontrado :D ah, eu amo eles, e acho eles perfeitos príncipes *--* auhauahauh

**Mari lP.****:** também não gosto de histórias que os mocinhos morrem no final :/ é sempre tão triste! Nossa, muito obrigada *-* é muito importante para mim que goste *-* já eu sou mais do Black, auahuahauah, mas com eles dois vai ser mais fácil mesmo (: espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo, eu particularmente, gostei mais dele (:

**Delly Black Fenix****:** Marotos fofoqueiros, uhauahuahauha, aai, que bom que gosta *--* eu demorei um pouco esse capítulo, mas pq eu me enrolei mesmo :s mas ta ai, tomara que goste :D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Conhecendo o Inimigo**

Chegaram na casa dos Docille mais rápido do que imaginavam, mesmo que as garotas não se sentissem muito a vontade com os dois andando logo atrás delas, ainda mais com eles rindo às vezes.

- Muito obrigada pela ajuda, rapazes. – Scarllet agradece virando de frente para eles quando chegam em frente a varanda da grande casa. – Nos vemos novamente algum dia. – acena e vira para a porta, que se abriu antes que ela chegasse perto.

- Já estava indo procurar vocês! – exclama um homem dez anos mais velho que elas. Ele é alto, o cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e os olhos castanhos iguais aos de Scarllet. Ele é Patrick Docille, irmão da garota. – Por onde andaram? E quem são eles? – pergunta os olhando com os olhos apertados.

- Sirius Black.

- James Potter. – os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo, estendo a mão para cumprimentar Patrick.

- Potter? – ele repete desconfiado. E então olha para Lily. – Mas eu achei que…

- Não seguir exatamente todos os pensamentos de meu pai. – ela diz confiante. – Mas agradeceria se ele não soubesse disso. – completa em um tom mais baixo e pidão, fazendo Patrick rir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Potter e Evans andando juntos não é algo que se vê muito. Na verdade não sei se alguém já chegou a ver isso. – e riu da própria piada. Os garotos sorriram, e elas continuaram sem expressão.

- Não andamos juntos, apenas no encontramos acidentalmente e eles nos acompanharam até aqui. – Lily esclareceu.

- Mesmo assim… Vamos, entrem para o almoço, os dois também são convidados. – falou indicando Potter e Black.

- Seria uma honra. – Sirius fala com um aceno de cabeça.

As garotas se entreolham e entram juntas, Scarllet segurando o riso e Lily sorrindo pensativa. Como antes, James e Sirius entram logo atrás, sorrindo educadamente, e então Patrick fechando a porta.

- Papai não está em casa? – pergunta Scarllet sentando a mesa, ao lado de Lily.

- Não, ele foi resolver alguns assuntos na cidade vizinha. – Patrick deu de ombros.

- Tia Let! – uma voz infantil gritou, e logo Scarllet se sentiu agarrada pela cintura.

- Olá pequeno. – ela sorri gentilmente, o pegando no colo enquanto os empregados servem a comida. – Esse é Louis, meu sobrinho, filho de Patrick. – falou para os dois rapazes. O menino não de quatro anos com o cabelo da mesma cor que o do pai e da tia, mas os olhos azuis muito claros.

Scarllet levantou e o colocou sentado entre ela e Patrick, onde ficou bem quietinho, olhando os dois desconhecidos. A comida foi servida, e almoçavam em silêncio.

- Vocês não falam? – Patrick pergunta de repente aos rapazes.

- Bem, não queremos incomodar. – Sirius fala educadamente.

- Não é incomodo algum alguém falar durante a refeição. – Patrick rolou os olhos. – Vocês cavalgam? – ele pergunta parecendo empolgado.

As meninas quase engasgaram com a comida. Elas iriam cavalgar a tarde, e à essa pergunta seguiria um convite para os dois se juntarem a eles. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas iria ser muito estranho ter eles por perto o dia todo. Aquela vontade que tinham de vê-los de novo parecia ter evaporado no ar. Lily só pensava o que seu pai pensaria se soubesse que além de dançar com um Potter na noite de ano novo, agora cavalgariam juntos à tarde.

- Claro, e modéstia a parte somos ótimos nisso! – James diz também animado, mas lançando um olhar um tanto preocupado e duvidoso para as garotas.

- Ótimo. Nós vamos cavalgar essa tarde, gostariam de se juntar a nós? – Patrick convida, e mais uma vez a duas se entreolham.

- Claro, porque não? – Sirius aceita com um sorriso.

- Perfeito. – diz Patrick. – Vou subir para trocar de roupa. Já encontro com vocês. – ele levanta e pega o pequeno Louis, que vai contra vontade querendo ficar com a tia.

- Ele é muito parecido com você. – comenta Sirius olhando para Scarllet, que apenas sorri em concordância.

- Onde está a mãe dele? – pergunta James.

- Ela não sobreviveu ao parto. – Scarllet diz com o olhar triste. – Patrick ficou arrasado, só se manteve inteiro para cuidar do menino, e desde então eles moram conosco.

- Eu sinto muito. – James fala novamente.

- Tudo bem, já faz tempo. – ela sorri delicadamente para ele. – Também temos que trocar de roupa, Lily. – completa, virando para a outra.

- Não demoraremos. – Lily fala para eles, se levantando.

Eles apenas concordam, e vão para a sala esperar. Elas sobem as escadas e entram no quarto de Scarllet, procuram roupas mais adequadas para cavalgar. Elas não gostam de andar sentadas de lado, preferem montar do mesmo jeito que os homens, com uma perna de cada lado do animal, então usam calças por baixo da saia. Isso é algo que ninguém, além de Patrick, sabia, inclusive fora ele quem dera a dica.

- Seu irmão enlouqueceu? – Lily pergunta fazendo uma trança no cabelo depois de vestir as calças e garantir que elas não apareceriam por baixo do resto da roupa.

- Talvez… - Scarllet dá de ombros. – Você viu como ele é bonito? – pergunta mais baixo.

- É, ele é sim. – Lily concorda, ainda concentrada em sua trança.

- Potter também é. – Scarllet provoca. – E eu vi como ele olhava para você.

- Não olhava de jeito nenhum. – ela diz virando para a amiga. – Ele nem me conhece para me olhar de qualquer jeito que não seja curioso, ou educado por estarmos presentes no mesmo local. – ela falou, e algo dentro dela queria que ele realmente a olhasse de um jeito que não fosse esse. Mas Lily se recusa a sequer tentar entender essa voz dentro dela.

- Você quem sabe… - Scarllet diz simplesmente, e em seguida alguém bateu na porta.

- Estão prontas? – era a voz de Patrick as chamando.

* * *

O estábulo não fica muito longe da casa, e aos fundos dele começa uma floresta bem espaçada, tendo bons caminhos para trilhas.

- Essa manhã eu dei uma volta por aqui para conferir se as trilhas estão boas. Acho que é melhor andarmos em volta da floresta, pois dentro pode ficar meio frio. – Patrick ia falando enquanto entregava as rédeas dos cavalos para os jovens. – Tentem não se machucar, sabemos como nosso pai, e o seu também Lily, podem ficar furiosos se algo acontecer. – disse como se instruindo as duas.

- Tomaremos cuidado. – Lily sorri, puxando o cavalo marrom e branco para fora do estábulo, sendo acompanhada por Scarllet e seu cavalo cor de caramelo.

- Você também não está se sentindo muito confortável com isso? – Scarllet pergunta baixo, para apenas Lily ouvir.

- Achei que você quisesse ver Black. – Lily fala séria. – E não tem como nos livrarmos deles, seu irmão parece ter gostado dos dois. – ela continua, e olham para trás. Patrick ainda arrumava a sela no último cavalo, e James e Sirius o ajudavam, e conversavam animadamente.

- É, parece mesmo… - Scarllet torce o nariz.

- Achei que fosse isso que você queria! – Lily repete, agora rindo.

- Uma coisa é quando estou querendo, e outra é estar acontecendo e eu não ter coragem nem para dizer oi! – ela fala tentando fazer a ruiva parar de rir.

- Não reclame. – Lily diz entregando as rédeas de seu cavalo à Scarllet, que pegou bicuda, e num pulo rápido já estava em cima do animal. – Apenas aceite isso. E você não precisa falar com ele, estamos bem longe deles. – ela termina, agora segurando o cavalo para que Scarllet subisse, também num pulo ágil.

- Porque não esperaram para que as ajudássemos? – Scarllet ia responder, mas a voz de James chegou antes. Ele e Sirius já vinha também montados em seus cavalos, e Patrick andando ao lado.

- Como se elas precisassem de alguma ajuda para isso. – riu Patrick, e elas sorriram orgulhosas. – Acho que sabem montar desde que aprenderam a andar! – e o sorriso delas aumentou mais ainda.

- Onde está seu cavalo Patrick? – Scarllet pergunta.

- Bem… eu tenho que cuidar de Louis. – ele fala com um sorriso triste. – Ele me pediu para passar o dia com ele hoje, e já que James e Sirius estão aqui, eles podem cuidar de vocês. Estarão em boas mãos.

Elas se entreolharam. Desde quando Patrick conhecia bem o suficiente os dois para saber que elas estarão em boas mãos? Mas não iriam discutir. Um de seus passatempos preferidos era pegar os cavalos escondidas e correr pelo campo. E agora que Patrick não iria ficar com elas, era sinal de que hoje poderiam fazer isso.

- Sabem correr? – pergunta Sirius parando quase ao lado delas, assim que Patrick saiu. A pergunta foi quase uma sugestão, puderam ver pelo sorriso dele.

- Isso foi um desafio? – Scarllet pergunta com a sobrancelha erguida, mas é claro que sabia que era.

- Entenda como quiser. – ela diz fazendo uma reverencia com a cabeça.

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia. – os três olham para James como que pergunta o por quê. – Seu irmão nos fez prometer que não deixaríamos vocês se machucarem.

- Não ouviu o que ele disse? – Lily pergunta em desafio, fazendo seu cavalo dar a volta no dele. – Nós sabemos perfeitamente bem cavalgar. Não somos idiotas. – termina com um sorriso. James apenas a olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Ainda sim eu tenho que manter minha palavra. – James fala responsavelmente, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos, e Sirius rir com vontade.

- Faça-me o favor! – Lily diz emburrada, e dispara com o cavalo em direção ao campo aberto.

James suspira, faz um sinal para Sirius e vai atrás.

- Sabe, eu não me importo em seguir a trilha. – Scarllet fala com um sorriso torto.

- Só porque eu esperava que você saísse correndo também? – Sirius fala divertido, e segue calmamente em direção a trilha marcada, com Scar ao seu lado.

- Achei que fosse mais um rebelde sem causa. – ela comenta casualmente, sem olhar diretamente para ele.

- Posso até ser às vezes, como lhe disse aquele dia, não moro com meus pais e sim com James.

- Posso parecer intrometida, mas porque? – ela pergunta, agora o olhando.

- Nunca nos demos bem. – ele fala num suspiro, dando de ombros. – Sempre brigando, sabe? E meu pai queria que eu fosse para o exercito, "honrar o nome da família"! – continua fazendo uma voz mais grossa. – Não que eu não tenha coragem para ir, só acho que posso fazer minhas próprias escolhas, e quando for a hora, se eu tiver que ir, irei.

Scarllet apenas concordou com a cabeça. Eles são mais parecidos do que ela pensava. Mas ela nunca teria coragem de sair assim de casa, por mais que queira, às vezes. E então ela sorriu marotamente.

- Não estava com vontade de correr? – ele a olha pensativo, e Scarllet faz com que o cavalo ganhe velocidade na trilha. Sirius leva alguns segundos para entender, e rindo, corre atrás.

* * *

- Eu já disse para você parar! – James grita, cavalgando atrás de Lily, tentando a alcançar.

Ela suspira e faz o cavalo parar. Já estavam bem longe, dá para se ver o estábulo bem pequeno naquela distância. Pára de frente para ele.

- Você manda em mim? – ela pergunta ainda em tom de desafio.

- Você parecia bem mais simpática naquela noite. – ele retruca, ignorando a pergunta dela.

E realmente ela parecera. Mas não ia tentar se desculpar com ele. Alguma coisa dentro dela a fazia querer nunca mais olhar para ele, e outra fazia ela nunca mais querer tirar os olhos dele.

- Não pode falar assim comigo.

- Sério, o que aconteceu com você? – ele pergunta, se controlando para não gritar. Seus cavalos parados perto um do outro, fazendo com que eles fiquem de frente.

- Nada. – ela diz fazendo bico e olhando para o outro lado.

- Eu queria ver você sorrir, como aquela noite. – James fala em um tom que faz com que ela se arrepie toda e suas bochechas corem.

- Eu tinha que parecer feliz em frente ao meu pai. – ela invente qualquer coisa.

- E precisava ficar sorrindo para mim por entre as outras pessoas? – ele pergunta com um sorriso convencido.

- Não estava sorrindo para você. – ela diz seca.

- Então era para o seu _noivo?_ – James frisa a palavra noivo.

- Não tenho noivo! – Lily diz brava. – E você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Posso vir a ter… - ele diz ajeitando os óculos no rosto, e arrepiando mais os cabelos.

- Sonhe. – ela revira os olhos. – Porque você faz isso? Com o cabelo, quero dizer.

- Achei que não se importasse comigo. – ele diz fazendo pouco caso, mas continua antes que ela reclame. – Gosto do meu cabelo assim, não me faz parecer tão sério.

- Você esta penteado no ano novo. – ela comenta, fazendo com que o sorriso dele aumente mais.

- Eu tinha que parecer elegante. – fala arrogantemente.

- Mas está de frente a uma dama, deveria pelo menos tentar parecer decente.

- Dama? Onde? – James vira a cabeça para os lados procurando.

- Imbecil. – Lily fala e vira com o cavalo, para ir para outra direção, mas James é mais rápido e pára na frente dela, a impedindo de continuar. – Eu já falei que não quero você me seguindo!

- E eu já falei que dei minha palavra que ia cuidar de você!

- Não precisa fingir que se importa comigo. Você é um Potter, e Potters não se importam com Evans e vice e versa! – ela grita.

- Quem disse que eu não me importo? – James grita de volta, mas logo emenda. – E achei que iríamos parar com essa briga idiota entre nossas famílias.

- Prefiro deixar para a próxima geração. – Lily retruca com os olhos apertados. E faz menção novamente em sair de perto, e novamente James é mais rápido e se posta em frente a ela. Mas dessa vez não foi tão cuidadoso, e o cavalo de Lily se assustou e a derrubou no chão.

- Você está bem? – ele pergunta preocupado ajoelhado no chão ao lado dela. Lily nem viu o desmontar do animal.

- O que você acha? – fala ácida, mas com um tom de dor na voz.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo. Não quis que você caísse, e…

- Chega. – ela o corta. – Eu sei que não foi de propósito. – completa com um meio sorriso. – Eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas. Se não tivesse sido tão infantil nada disso teria acontecido.

- Tem razão. – ele concorda, mas ao receber um olhar fulminante continua. – Foi você que falou!

Lily concordou com um suspiro. Era verdade. Ficaram sentados na grama um bom tempo em silêncio. Ela olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse próximo dele, e James olhando preocupado para ela, tentando achar algum arranhão, ou ferimento.

- Está bem mesmo? – James pergunta, e então ela finalmente olha diretamente para ele. Aquele cabelo bagunçado, os olhos castanhos por de trás dos aros redondos dos óculos, o olhar preocupado. É claro! O sonho veio a tona na sua cabeça. Já nem lembrava mais, mas ele apareceu pulando em sua mente. Eles dançando no salão, e por incrível que pareça, _felizes._ Honestamente não era algo que ela imaginava. Ou algo que acreditasse ser real. Ele é um Potter, e por mais que tenham concordado em acabar com essa besteira, ele não deixaria de ser um Potter! O que seu pai diria? Não se importava com o que os vizinhos e conhecidos pensariam, isso era problema deles, mas sim com o que seu pensaria, diria e faria. – Lily? – ele chamou mais uma vez ao ver que ela parecia em outro mundo.

- Estou… eu… - Lily murmura, ainda com a cabeça em outro mundo. – Eu estou bem. Sim, estou bem. – repetiu para ter certeza do que dizia.

-Eu fiquei realmente preocupado. – ele confessa a ajudando a levantar. – Não quero que você se machuque, ou algo do tipo. – completou ainda segurando as mãos dela, que parecia hipnotizada. – Você tem certeza de que está bem? – James pergunta rindo nervoso. E se ela tivesse batido a cabeça com força e nunca mais fosse a mesma? Ai sim que estaria ferrado!

- Estou sim, já falei. – Lily responde num tom educado-irritado, ainda sem tirar suas mãos das dele. Sua cabeça gritando para que ela fosse gentil e parasse de brigar com ele por nada.

Nenhum dos dois realmente entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por mais que Lily tentasse ser rude com ele, agora não conseguia mais, e por mais que James tentasse soltar as mãos dela, mas difícil isso parecia ser feito. Muita gente acharia ridículo. Não existe isso de querer tanto ficar próximo de alguém que mal se conhece, ainda mais na época deles. James teria que falar com o pai dela, mesmo que isso signifique ficar sem a cabeça. Mas porque ele estava pensando nisso? Ele se perguntou.

O silêncio ainda reinava, mas se algo fosse dito estragaria. Olhar para aqueles olhos verdes era a melhor e mais bela coisa que poderia fazer. Obvio que já havia reparado que ela era bonita e de personalidade forte, mas seus cabelos vermelhos brilhando ao sol parecia coisa de outro mundo. James tocou de leve a bochecha dela com o dedo indicador, a fazendo fechar os olhos. Lily sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar.

- Você tem uma sarda aqui. – James praticamente sussurrou, sorrindo. – E aqui. – continuou, arrastando suavemente o dedo pelo rosto dela. – E aqui… aqui também…

- Eu tenho muitas. – ela diz rindo e abrindo os olhos, mas sem parecer se importar com proximidade dos dois. Ainda um olhando para o outro, Lily levanta a mão livre e a leva até o cabelo de James, puxando com a ponta dos dedos punhados de cabelo. – Seu cabelo não é duro! – ela ri.

- Claro que não, eu cuido dele. – James fala como se fosse lógico, rindo com ela. – Me promete uma coisa? – pede já deslizando as costas da mão no rosto dela. Lily apenas concorda com a cabeça. – Sei que vai ser difícil, mas quero que prometa que nos veremos outras vezes.

- Meu pai nunca vai deixar… - ela responde com a cabeça baixa.

- Posso tentar falar com ele… - Lily sentiu a mão dele segurar de leve em sua cintura e seu estômago pular loucamente em sua barriga, desejando para que ele não percebesse isso.

- Seria bom se ele te deixasse sair vivo. – ela ri nervosamente.

- Acho que vale a pena tentar. – James ri e encosta a testa na dela, olhando intensamente para os olhos verdes.

- James, nós não… - Lily começa, atrapalhada com as palavras, mas sem se afastar.

- Shh… - ele faz fechando os olhos. – Não vou fazer nada que não deva ser feito. – encosta o nariz no dela, roçando suavemente.

Lily abre a boca, mas não consegue dizer nada. Não é mentira se disser que nunca esteve tão perto de um homem antes, e obviamente James sabe disso. Ela sente a respiração quente dele batendo diretamente em réu rosto, e também fecha os olhos. Seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento.

- James, eu não… - conseguiu murmurar, mas logo foi interrompida por ele.

- Eu sei Lily, eu sei. – James diz num suspiro, roça o nariz de leve em sua bochecha, se afasta um pouco e abre os olhos. – Desculpe por isso. – continua, dando mais um passo para trás e segurando sua mão, sem tirar os olhos dela. – Acho que devemos voltar. Sirius e Scarllet devem estar nos esperando.

- Eu acho que sim… - Lily diz ainda confusa e o segue até os cavalos que pastavam ali perto. Por sorte eles não tinham escapado.

James a ajudou a montar no cavalo, e montou no seu. Seguiram caminho para o estábulo sem conversar muito.

- Como você faz para cavalgar usando vestido? Deve ser desconfortável, imagino. – ele pergunta curioso para ela quando estavam na metade do caminho. Ela ri.

- Simples. – Lily levanta um pedaço da saia do vestido, mostrando a ele uma calça de algodão grosso enfiado dentro da bota para cavalgar. – Mulheres também pensam com lógica. – ela fala sorrindo orgulhosa, e James rindo. – Desconfortável seria não usar essa calça!

- Eu imagino. – ele diz simplesmente, ainda rindo.

- O que você e Sirius estavam rindo enquanto andávamos até a casa de Scar? – Lily de repente se lembra de perguntar.

- Nada demais. – James riu. – Acho que você não gostaria de saber.

- Estou perguntando, não estou? – Lily ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Bem… estávamos comentando a sorte que tivemos em encontrar vocês e ainda estarmos indo almoçar com vocês.

- Isso não é motivo para riso. – Lily continua, com a mesma expressão.

- E que seria bom conhecer melhor vocês. – Lily continua olhando inquisitoriamente para ele, que suspira e completa. – E como seria ótimo passarmos essa tarde, e mais outras com vocês.

Então não eram risos de deboche, pensou Lily. Ela não respondeu nada, apenas murmurou um "hm", e James sorriu sincero para ela. Rapidamente eles chegaram ao estábulo, e encontraram Sirius, Scarllet e Patrick rindo e conversando animadamente.

- Até que enfim! – Patrick exclama ainda rindo, puxando o cavalo em que Lily estava para dentro do estábulo e a ajudando a desmontar. – Por onde andaram?

- Só demos uma volta pelo campo. – Lily diz com um sorriso, e logo lança um olhar significativo para Scarllet, que entende, ou pelo menos pensa que entende, na hora e também sorri. James apenas dá de ombros quando Sirius lhe lança um olhar cobrando saber do que aconteceu. Patrick não viu toda essa troca de olhares por estar arrumando os cavalos nas baias.

- Acredito que seja a hora de irmos. – Sirius fala na seqüência, atraindo os olhares para ele. – Até mais Patrick. – aperta a mão do homem, que sorri de volta. – Foi um prazer, senhorita Docille. – acrescentou beijando a mão dela. – Senhorita Evans. – fez uma reverência, e então foi para a porta esperar por James.

- Até mais senhoritas. – disse também beijando uma mão de cada uma, mas se demorando mais em Lily. – Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes Patrick. – falou indo até o outro e apertando sua mão.

- Digo o mesmo James. E Sirius, claro. – completou no que o outro fez cara de ofendido.

- Até mais. – disseram as duas juntas para os rapazes enquanto eles saiam.

Quando eles já estavam fora de vista, elas abriram grande sorrisos e deram pulinhos silenciosos para que Patrick não as ouvissem.

- Tomem cuidado vocês duas. – Patrick diz espiando elas de dentro de uma das baias. Elas pulam de susto. – Eles são muito legais e tudo o mais, mas não vão pensar que vão se tornar amiguinhos assim. Falo principalmente por você Lily, você sabe tão bem como eu o quanto seu pai não suporta os Potters, e vice e versa.

- Sabemos disso! – Scarllet resmunga emburrado. – Estraga prazeres. Vamos Lily. – ela mostra a língua pro irmão, que apenas balança a cabeça rindo, e puxa Lily para fora.

- Ele tem razão Scar. – Lily fala e a outra a olha com os olhos arregalados. – James é muito legal mesmo, mas nossos pais nunca aprovariam. – diz triste, sentido um aperto no peito. Sua mente repassando sem parar o momento que teve com James.

- Quer dizer que agora a senhorita já está mudando de idéia sobre ele? – Scarllet resolve ignorar a parte pessimista da frase da amiga. – Esse é um grande passo, Lily!

- Então espera até eu te contar o que aconteceu. – assoviou Lily, quase fazendo Scar morrer de curiosidade.

- Como assim? – ela quase grita. – O que aconteceu Lily? Me conta! – Lily apenas sorria. - Oh meu Deus! Ele te beijou? – Scarllet pergunta muito baixo, com as mãos na boca.

- Não! – Lily garante, as bochechas extremamente vermelhas. – Não. – diz mais tranqüila. – Não. – agora pensativa.

- Eu já entendi que não, Lily. – Scarllet riu. – Mas o que aconteceu de verdade?

Elas sentaram em baixo de uma grande árvore perto da casa para conversarem.

- Não sei dizer. – Lily começou, e Scar ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo. – A gente… ou melhor, eu discuti com ele, agi feito uma idiota, logo depois cai do cavalo e ele me ajudou a levantar. Então eu lembrei de algo…

- O que?

- Um sonho que tive alguns dias atrás. – Lily sorri misteriosamente. – Foi com ele, e eu nem lembrava mais disso. Eu acho que… que talvez eu goste dele. Pode parecer besteira, até porque a gente se conhece há pouco tempo, mas é algo que venho pensando quase o dia todo de hoje. E tive quase a confirmação disso quando estávamos… próximos. – ela falou tudo muito rápido, e Scarllet precisou de alguns segundos para entender direito.

- Como assim próximos? – pergunta empolgada.

- Muito perto. Ele segurou minhas mãos por um tempo, e então passou a mão pelo meu rosto. E ele viu minhas sardas! – para ela isso era um tanto impressionante, não eram todas as pessoas que reparavam que ela tinha sardas, até por elas serem bem claras e discretas. – E por um momento eu realmente achei que ele fosse me beijar… mas só encostou a testa na minha e ficou um tempo parado de olhos fechados.

- Uau! Você tem que dar um jeito de convencer o seu pai a deixar vocês ficarem juntos! – Scarllet fica quicando no chão. – E não acho que seja besteira isso de se conhecerem há pouco tempo.

- Você fala isso por causa do Sirius.

- Também. – sorri Scar.

- E agora o que aconteceu com vocês? – Lily pergunta curiosa.

- Nada demais, na verdade. Só andamos pela trilha, corremos um poucos. – sorriu marotamente. – E depois encontramos com Patrick no estábulo.

- Meninas, venham jantar! – um dos empregados as chamaram da porta da casa.

- Isso não acaba aqui! – Lily avisa a Scarllet.

- Vale o mesmo pra você! – e as duas correm para dentro de casa rindo.


	5. Quando os pais interferem

**n/a:** primeiro de tudo: MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA, eu realmente não esperava demorar tanto .-. por isso esse capitulo é um pouquinho maior que os outros e tem mais "ação", pra compensar :D a fic ta seguindo um caminho meio diferente do que eu imaginava, mas acho que ainda assim ta ficando legal :D

aah, sim, e eu fiquei **MEGA** feliz com esse monte de reviews *----* quero sempre assim, heim!

- respondendo:

**nath krein: **hoho, estamos quase lá :D

**Lalah-Chan****: **eu adoro elas também, e a Scar é uma personagem que eu queria usa há tempos, mas nunca conseguia encaixar ela em nada. Sirius é minha grande paixão *-* e eu acho que ele pode ser alguém romântico ao invés de ser sempre o pegador da história (: James é o máximo, cara! Uahuahauahuaha.

**Mari IP: **obrigada *---* uahauahuaha, vou te contar uma coisa então, James vai falar com o pai dela mais de uma vez ;x com eles dois vai ser mais fácil sim, o caso deles é mais tranqüilo (: tomara que goste desse aqui tanto quanto do outro *-* eu amei escrever os dois :D

**Jen Valentine:** queria eu ser destinada ao James, uahauahauhauau. Mal a demora pra postar :/

**Cathy S Black:** aai, obrigada *-* eu tava muito em duvida se tava seguindo a época mesmo, bom saber disso *-* ta ai o capítulo (:

**Poosh Marie Hyperion Malfoy****:** espero que continue assim *-*

**Paola:** geralmente eu atualizo rápido mesmo, já que gosto de escrever essa fic, mas pra esse capítulo eu não pude escrever por um bom tempo :/ desculpe a demora.

**Aline Cullen:** aai, que máximo *--* obrigada *--*

**Lily A. Cullen:** omg, omg, fiquei emocionada agora *---* eu sempre imagino eles muito cute, ainda mais nessa época (: não não, ele não vai matar o James, não que ele não tenha vontade! Auahauhauaha. Demorei, mas finalmente consegui postar (:

**Thaty:** continuei, e aqui está (:

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Quando os pais interferem.**

Lily havia voltado para casa alguns dias antes de previsto. Seu pai se sentia sozinho na grande casa, e ela não negou voltar antes. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela devia agradá-lo. Os dias nunca tinham parecido tão bonitos e agradáveis quanto ultimamente, mesmo com o inverno ainda no seu máximo, ela não parecia sentir o frio. Tudo era motivo para um grande sorriso, só de pensar que James apareceria em sua casa para falar com seu pai. Pensou em já o preparar para o que estava para acontecer.

- Papai, podemos conversar? – Lily diz já entrando no escritório de seu pai sem bater na porta. Pára de supetão ao ver que havia um homem sentado de costas para a porta, e que aparentemente ele e seu pai estavam conversando. – Ah… desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupado. Volto mais tarde. – se desculpa sem jeito, já saindo da sala.

- Espere filha, eu ia mesmo pedir para alguém chamá-la. – ele diz sorrindo, e ela se espanta.

- Sim? – pergunta desconfiada.

- Eu estava conversando com o senhor Prewett sobre o seu futuro. – ele diz diretamente, e então Fabian Prewett se vira sorrindo para ela. Lily sente seu peito gelar. – E acredito que isso seja de seu interesse, então sente-se.

Ela caminha dura até uma cadeira ao lado de Fabian, e se senta, apenas acenando de leve para ele, que ainda sorria alegremente para ela. Seu rosto não conseguia expressar outra coisa a não ser o susto que levara ao ver Prewett ali, e ainda mais por entender o motivo da visita.

- Acho que já deixei bem claro que as minhas intenções com sua filha são as melhores, senhor Evans. – Fabian fala possivelmente retomando o assunto de antes de Lily chegar.

- E eu dou meu total apoio. Mas me chame de Raoul, já somos praticamente da mesma família, não é? – o senhor Evans falou rindo alegremente. Lily só mexia os olhos arregalados de um para o outro. Desde quando os dois andavam tão íntimos assim? E ainda mais, falando sobre ela como se ela fosse um objeto!

- Alguem pode me explicar? – Lily pergunta ainda estática, torcendo para que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido de sua parte.

- Claro. – fala Fabian. – Eu vim pedir ao seu pai autorização para podermos nos ver mais freqüentemente.

- Para preparar vocês dois para um casamento daqui algum tempo. – Raoul fala contente com isso. – Eu sei que você não gostaria de se casar com alguém que não conhece, Lily, então vocês tem minha permissão para poderem conversar sem ninguém por perto para vigiar.

O coração de Lily foi parar na garganta, e ela se esforçou ao máximo para não deixar as lágrimas escorrem. Seu peito parecia vazio, e ainda assim ardia, e o ar não entrava direito.

- Eu preciso descansar. – ela levanta num pulo, e antes que qualquer um dos dois impeça, ela sai porta a fora. Corre pelos corredores da casa, e sai pelo gramado, sem olhar para trás. Correu até uma pequena casinha que fica nos fundos da grande casa. Entrou sem bater na porta.

- Mas o que…? – uma pessoa começou a dizer, e logo se sentiu sufocada pelos braços de Lily. – Pequena Lily, o que faz aqui a essa hora da manhã?

- Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo Ama, como? – ela finalmente deixa as lágrimas escorrem livremente por todo seu rosto. A Ama nunca havia a visto chorar desse jeito, nem quando era uma menininha. – Ele não podia ter feito isso, não agora! Não é justo!

- Calma, pequena, calma. – a Ama diz passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da garota, tentando a tranqüilizar. – Senta aqui, vou pegar um chá para você, e então me conte o que aconteceu.

Lily sentou-se num sofá velho e puído, mas era o único que havia na pequena sala. Não conseguia controlar o choro, e seu peito subia e descia tão rápido que chegava a doer. A Ama não levou dois minutos, e voltara com uma caneca simples com chá quente, entregando à Lily, que pegou com as mãos tremulas.

- Você já amou alguém, Ama? – Lily pergunta, para a surpresa da outra.

- Bem…talvez você não se lembre, pequena, mas eu já fui casada. – Lily a olhou surpresa, seus olhos verdes contrastando demais com o contorno vermelho. – E ele foi o grande amor da minha vida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Foi mandado para a guerra, junto de outros escravos, e eu nunca mais o vi. – falou com a voz pesarosa. – Mas isso já faz muito tempo. – tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- E você o amou muito?

- Mais do que se possa imaginar possível. – Lily largou a caneca num banco que tinha por perto, e deitou a cabeça no colo da Ama.

- Eu sinto muito… - murmurou.

- Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo. – ela tentou soar indiferente. – Mas me conte, o que realmente incomoda esse seu coração?

- Meu pai está acertando meu casamento com Prewett. Mas está querendo fazer com que eu aceite isso de boa vontade antes de confirmar qualquer coisa. – falou soltando o ar rápido.

- Achei que você achasse esse rapaz uma boa pessoa. – a Ama continuava acariciando os cabelos da protegida.

- E ainda acho. Mas não quero me casar com ele, Ama! Não é ele quem eu amo. – Lily falou a última frase num fio de voz, como se seu pai estivesse ali do lado tentando ouvir a conversa. – Mas ele nunca vai aceitar quem eu amo…não se tiver o Prewett por perto.

- Fique calma, pequena, seu pai não vai obrigá-la a se casar. Ainda mais se seu coração pertencer a outra pessoa. Mesmo que essa outra pessoa seja o garoto Potter.

- Como você sabe dele? – Lily pergunta impressionada, levantando do colo da outra.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas. – a Ama sorriu bondosamente.

- Mas eu não falei para ninguém além de Scarllet, e…

- Pequena, não preciso ouvir isso de ninguém. Eu pego as coisas no ar. – e riu, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse pela primeira vez desde que entrou no escritório. – Acho melhor você voltar para a casa grande para o almoço.

- Eu sei… - Lily suspira. – Vou ir, então. Obrigada Ama, eu precisava de você. – e a abraçou fortemente, deixando mais uma lágrima escorrer.

- Vá lá, e não se esqueça de passar uma água nesse rosto. – sorriu para Lily, e a ruiva acenou em concordância.

* * *

- Hm, e estive pensando, Lily, sobre o seu aniversário, - o senhor Evans falava durante o almoço. Lily apenas o olhou de canto. Ela não abriu a boca nenhuma vez até agora, já que Fabian Prewett havia sido convidado para o almoço. – e acho que poderíamos fazer apenas um jantar com amigos próximos, o que acha?

- Desde que eu possa convidar algumas pessoas em especial. – ela dá de ombros, falando pela primeira vez em mais de meia hora.

- Claro querida, como quiser.

- Pelo menos uma coisa como eu quero. – ela diz calma, mas levantando da mesa sem pedir licença e se retirando.

Raoul e Fabian se olham sem entender. O primeiro suspira e faz menção em levantar, mas o outro o interrompe.

- Deixe que eu vá falar com ela. – Fabian pediu, e Raoul apenas acenou.

Ele andou pela sala, mas nada. Foi então que olhou pela janela e a viu correndo pelo gramado e se escondendo atrás de uma moita. Ele achou estranho o lugar para se esconder, mas foi atrás.

- Lily? – Fabian chamou suavemente quando parou de frente para ela. Lily estava sentada quase no meio do arbusto com as pernas encolhidas e o rosto enterrado nos braços. Ele se ajoelhou e tocou seu braço.

- O que foi? – ela pergunta ríspida, sem se mover.

- O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta tranqüilo, ignorando o tom dela. Sabia que ela estava nervosa com algo.

- Acho que vou ter que ser sincera com você… até porque se a sua idéia é de que nos conheçamos bem antes do _grande dia,_ quero que você saiba disso. – ela diz levantando os olhos, novamente inchados, para ele. Fabian espera em silêncio que ela continue. – Você parece que daria um ótimo marido, e pai, e eu desejo que algum dia você seja. – ele sorri ao ouvir essas palavras. – Mas não comigo. – seu sorriso se desmancha no mesmo instante. – Eu não vou conseguir. Nós podemos ser grandes amigos algum dia, mas eu não me casaria de boa vontade com você, e meu coração nunca será seu. Eu sinto muito.

- Bem… - ele engoliu em seco. – Eu já espera que você se sentisse assim em relação ao nosso possível futuro juntos. Mas não achei que fosse falar tão diretamente. – sorri sem graça.

- Eu não quero que você sofra, Fabian. Não como eu estou sofrendo com isso. – Lily diz em tom de desculpa. – Só queria que soubesse da verdade.

- Mas também podemos seguir com o "plano". – Fabian diz docemente, e logo acrescenta. – Penso que ao nos vermos mais vezes, você vai passar a gostar mais de mim. É só você deixar que isso aconteça, e não vai se arrepender. Eu realmente gosto de você.

Ele não havia entendido. Lily suspirou. Ela só faltou dizer que gostava de outra pessoa! Ou ele era idiota, ou estava fingindo que ela era!

- Vou ter que ir agora Lily. – ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Vejo você no jantar do seu aniversário. – beijou a testa dela e a deixou ali.

Lily esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Teria um jantar de aniversário. E poderia convidar alguns amigos. Sabia exatamente quem convidar. Sorriu com sua própria idéia, e logo tremeu de frio, um vento gelado tinha começado, e ela sentiu que essa noite nevaria como nunca. Levantou e voltou para casa, indo direto escrever algumas cartas para convidados.

* * *

Não havia convidado muitas pessoas de propósito. Não queria uma festa, e fazia tempos que tinha decidido isso. Convidou apenas alguns amigos próximos mesmo, e claro que Prewett também estava lá. Apenas suspirou resignada.

- Feliz aniversário Lily! – uma empolgada Scarllet quase derruba Lily no chão com seu abraço. – Tenho uma coisa para te contar. – falou bem baixo, indicando um rapaz que esperava mais atrás.

- Sirius Black? – Lily pergunta com um enorme sorriso.

- Sim! – continua Scarllet, puxando Lily para um outro canto da sala. – Dois dias depois que você saiu da minha casa, ele apareceu e pediu para falar com meu pai para pedir permissão para me ver. Até onde eu sei ele pareceu bastante relutante por não conhecer Sirius, mas Patrick chegou por acaso ao escritório e garantiu que conhecia Black, e que ele é um bom rapaz! Não é ótimo? – conta ainda aos pulos.

- Claro que é! – Lily concorda, tão empolgada quanto Scar. – Pelo menos uma de nós vai ter um final feliz. – comenta com um sorriso triste.

- Como assim? – Scarllet pergunta receosa, e então Lily explica o que aconteceu no começo da semana, com Fabian aparecer lá e falar com o pai dela, e ele adorar a idéia. Que ela dera a entender que gostava de uma outra pessoa, e ele agiu como se não tivesse entendido.

- Mas vou ver se dou um jeito hoje mesmo. – termina com um grande sorriso. Scarllet faz cara de interrogação, e Lily dá de ombros. – O convidei para vir hoje.

- Olhe lá, heim… - advertiu a outra. – Seu pai pode não achar essa a melhor das idéias e ficar muito bravo. Vou falar com Sirius, ele está sozinho lá. – acrescentou ao ver o moreno esperando por ela.

Scarllet foi até Sirius, onde conversaram tranquilamente, um sorrindo carinhosamente para o outro. Será que eles tinham momentos como aquele que Lily tivera com James? A ruiva se pegou pensando, e logo em seguida balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesma. E por falar em nele, onde ele estava que ainda não chegou ainda? E então um nervosismo cresceu no seu peito. E se ele só estivesse de brincadeira com ela e não aparecesse? Se virou rápido para sair da sala, ir se esconder em algum lugar e ninguém a veja com a cara de choro que estava para se formar, mas um par de braços a seguraram e ela soltou um grito de susto.

- Te assustei? – James pergunta, sorrindo divertido, ainda a segurando pelos ombros.

- Sim! – ela diz sem sorrir, ainda assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo mais tranqüila ao ver que ele realmente veio. James largou os ombros dela e sorriu. – Achei que não viesse. – Lily diz sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

- Eu não deixaria de vir. Meu pai tentou me segurar quando soube, mas eu esperei um pouco e pulei a janela. – eles riram. – Vou aparecer sempre que você me chamar.

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo. – Lily resmungou.

- Não faça isso, não fica bom mulheres pulando uma janela. – James impõe.

- Eu sei James. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Onde está seu pai? – ele pergunta procurando pela sala com os olhos. Sorriu ao ver Sirius e Scarllet conversando.

- Ali. – apontou para um ponto perto da porta da sala de jantar. Raoul Evans conversava animadamente com um homem alto e jovem, de cabelos ruivos.

- Prewett? Não sabia que eles se conheciam. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade… - Lily suspirou. – Meu pai quer que eu case com ele, e ele achou uma ótima idéia. – falou torcendo o nariz.

- Vocês estão noivos? – ele pergunta com um tom de angustia misturado com raiva.

- Não. – Lily fala confiante. – Não por enquanto. – e tirou os olhos dos dele.

- Isso significa que eu ainda posso mudar isso. – James sorri como quem tem uma idéia em mente. – Vou falar com ele. – e saiu de perto dela.

- James! – ela ainda tentou chamar, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu.

Scarllet viu James indo até o pai de Lily, e correu para o lado dela. Sirius veio logo atrás, também observando a cena.

- Eu espero que ninguém morra hoje. – a voz de Scarllet tremeu. Eles viram James chegar sorrindo e cumprimentar Raoul e Fabian. O senhor Evans sorriu educadamente e trocaram mais algumas palavras, até que o mais velho fechou a cara, e Prewett olhasse para James como se duvidasse de sua sanidade. Perceberam que o senhor Evans parecia bem mais duro e nada a vontade ao falar, já James sorria contagiantemente.

- Ele é completamente louco. – Sirius falou, e soltou uma risada que parecia ser de um cachorro. Lily e Scarllet o olharam do mesmo jeito que Prewett olhava para Potter.

O grupo de homens conversou mais um pouco, e então Raoul olhou para Lily como se quisesse saber o que um Potter fazia na casa deles. Ela apenas sorriu sem jeito. Não deu nem dois minutos, e o jantar foi anunciado.

Os lugares eram marcados, e Lily teve que sentar ao lado de Fabian, que toda hora tentava puxar algum assunto com ela, e Scarllet, com quem ela fingia ter algo muito interessante para falar e ignorar Prewett. Sirius e James foram colocados quase do outro lado da mesa. James obviamente por ser um Potter, e Sirius o acompanhou por caridade.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde à minha filha, Lily! – Raoul Evans levantou em seu lugar, erguendo uma taça com vinho. – Desejo a você tudo do melhor sempre, porque eu sei que você merece ser feliz. Feliz aniversário minha pequena. – ergueu a taça mais uma vez e bebeu sob os aplausos de concordância de todos.

- E eu garanto que você será muito feliz. – Fabian falou perto de seu ouvido. Não era a mesma sensação de quando James chegou tão perto dela. Com Prewett ela queria se afastar, só não o fez porque pareceria muito feio para quem vê. Deu um rápido olhar para James, que olhava com um ódio possessivo para o outro, e assim que a viu sorriu, assim como ela. Fabian sorriu confiante de que ela sorria para ele.

- É… - Lily concordou apenas para falar alguma coisa, sem nem olhar para ele, não que estivesse prestando muita atenção no que ele falava.

- Você está deixando Fabian falar sozinho! – Scarllet sussurrou para Lily. – Podia pelo menos tentar parar de olhar para James e dar atenção a ele! Seu pai pode ficar bravo, ou melhor, mais bravo do que já está por Potter estar aqui. – acrescentou ao ver Raoul olhar feio para Potter mais uma vez.

Ela bufou e virou de volta para Fabian, inventando qualquer coisa para falar. Lily gostava dele, mas como já tinha deixado bem claro para Scarllet, James, e a Ama, não queria nada mais do que a amizade dele. E Fabian parecia não perceber, e seu pai insistia que ela o aceitasse, que seria para o bem de todos. Mas não conseguia ver como isso seria bom para _ela_. E do jeito que ele agia parecia querer mostrar a todos os presentes que já estavam com casamento marcado.

- Lily. – ela virou para seu pai que a chamava logo após o jantar. A maioria dos convidados já havia ido embora. Fez sinal para Scarllet e ela também foi para sala com os outros. – O que o garoto dos Potters está fazendo aqui? – pergunta já com o rosto vermelho.

- Eu convidei. – ela deu de ombros.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Acha que as pessoas não vão comentar sobre isso? – ele fala bravo, mas baixo.

- Acha que as pessoas já não estão comentando que vou me casar com Prewett? – ela rebate no mesmo tom de voz que ele.

- E isso é bom. Porque é o que vai acontecer. – ele fala decidido.

- Você mesmo quem disse que eu não me casaria com quem eu não quisesse! – Lily diz com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Eu disse, mas você tem que entender o que é melhor para você!

- Prewett nunca vai ser tão bom para mim quanto James é!

- Ora, agora já até o chama pelo primeiro nome? O que está acontecendo com você? Não lembra que Potters e Evans são inimigos? – ele fala indignado.

- Só porque o senhor e meu pai querem. – James aparece na sala de jantar. Ele estava perto da porta esperando por Lily, ouviu as vozes alteradas e resolveu intervir.

- Quanta insolência da sua parte aparecer aqui assim e ainda falar desse modo comigo! – o senhor Evans praticamente cospe as palavras.

- Com todo respeito senhor Evans, não sou eu quem está gritando aqui. Eu vim a pedido de Lily. E sim, nós nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome. – adicionou quando Raoul torceu o rosto. – E também falar com o senhor.

Lily já estava entre lágrimas. Ela não queria ter que ver essa cena, não queria que eles já começassem discutindo. Raoul não falava nada, apenas tremia de raiva, e Lily temia que ele jogasse algo em James, que parecia relativamente tranqüilo, mas cuidadoso.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor. – James falou sério, mantendo uma postura ereta e as mãos atrás das costas.

- Mas eu não quero ouvir nada que um Potter tem a dizer! Saia já da minha casa! – Raoul berrou apontando para a porta. As poucas pessoas que haviam ficado para depois do jantar agora estavam em silêncio, paradas na porta para ouvirem a confusão.

- Pai! – Lily protestou. – Você não pode fazer isso!

- Quieta! – ele a cortou, e ela correu para fora da sala de jantar. – E você, eu já falei! Não se atreva a voltar aqui!

James não pareceu se abalar, mesmo que por dentro ele gritasse. Apenas fez como o outro falou e saiu da sala em direção aos jardins, procurando pela sua carruagem. Scarllet olhava preocupada para os lados, não sabia se procurava a amiga ou ficava ali esperando as coisas se acalmarem. Sirius cochichou para ela que tinha que ir atrás de James, beijou carinhosamente sua testa e saiu.

- Me desculpe por isso. – Lily pediu baixinho, escondida atrás de uma grande árvore. Ela havia puxado James para lá quando o viu passando.

- Tudo bem, eu não esperava menos que isso. – ele sorriu e alisou o rosto dela.

- Eu não quero casar com Prewett. – ela chorou. James a abraçou e Lily afundou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ele vai me obrigar, James, ele não vai cumprir com a promessa.

- Calma, meu bem… fica calma, nós vamos resolver isso. – ele acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Eu não quero te perder. – ela murmurou ainda agarrada nele.

- Não vai perder. Não vai ser por causa disso que eu vou deixar de te amar e lutar por você. – James falava sem parar de beijar o topo da cabeça dela, e cuidar se vinha alguém de dentro de casa. Viu quase todas as pessoas irem embora confusas, também viu Sirius passar procurando por ele, mas ele o encontraria depois. Fabian Prewett saiu pisando duro, e também não os viu ali. Não tinha nada contra Prewett, mas agora eles entrariam em uma batalha, e sorriu internamente ao ver que a de hoje o outro havia perdido. E se surpreendeu ao ver que o senhor Evans não saiu de casa. Deve ter pensado que a filha foi direto para o quarto.

- Me beija James. – ela levantou a cabeça e ficou o olhando com os olhos vermelhos. Ele apenas sorriu e passou a mão pelo seu rosto mais uma vez. – Eu falo sério. – ela diz alguns segundos depois. – Como presente de aniversário.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e então puxou o rosto dela devagar em direção ao seu. Seus lábios se tocaram levemente, e não passou disso. Apenas ficaram ali, abraçados e com as bocas coladas, mas seus corpos se arrepiaram por inteiro, e Lily sentia o estômago revirar mais do que nunca. Ela queria isso para sempre, e eles dariam um jeito de conseguir terminar juntos, tentariam de todas as maneiras possíveis.

* * *

- Onde você esteve! – Scarllet sussurrou exigente assim que Lily entrou em seu quarto, quase uma hora depois de ter saído de casa. – Seu pai está que nem louco atrás de você! E veio perguntar para mim, se eu sabia de algo! É claro que disse que não sabia, e tive que… por acaso você está me ouvindo? – ela mesma se interrompeu quando notou que Lily apenas olhava para nada em específico com um sorriso bobo.

- Ãh? Ah, sim. – ela diz com um sorriso.

- Você não parece triste, ou chateada, ou preocupada, nem nada que eu imaginei que você fosse estar parecendo. – a morena comentou, sentando ao lado da ruiva na cama.

- E não estou. – Lily deu de ombros. – Porque eu sei que tudo vai dar certo.

- O que te fez ficar tão confiante? – Scarllet pergunta descrente.

- Ele me ama. – ela diz simplesmente. E isso significava tudo. – Ele me ama, e nós vamos ficar juntos.

- Mas e seu pai? E Fabian? – a outra pergunta animada, mas ainda sim receosa. – Eles não vão deixar.

- Não me importo. Nós nos amamos, e vamos ser felizes, eles queiram ou não.

- Lily, você já percebeu o que está dizendo?

- Você poderia ficar feliz por mim, não poderia?

- Eu estou feliz, mas…

- E além do mais, você tem o Sirius, seu pai e irmão gostam dele, é lógico que vocês vão ficar juntos! Mas e eu? Eu tenho que arriscar, Scar, ou vou ficar presa ao que meu pai quer para sempre! Eu também quero ter meu final feliz! – termina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes chorou nos últimos dias.

- Desculpe Lily, eu não quis chatear você, só não pensei que você fosse realmente ir contra seu pai.

- E não ia. Mas ele também não cumpriu com o que tinha prometido. – Lily suspira triste.

- O que pretendem fazer?

- Não sei ainda… fugir ir ser divertido. – as duas riram.

- Mas seu pai iria ficar extremamente magoado com isso. Ele te ama, e não ia suportar que você o abandonasse assim.

- Assim como eu não posso suportar o que ele quer fazer comigo. Mas não quero fazer isso. Quero descobrir uma maneira de fazer com que ele aprove tudo. – ela suspira, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Você já se perguntou o que o pai de James acha sobre isso? – Scarllet diz pensativa, e Lily percebe que realmente nunca havia pensado nisso. O que o senhor Potter diria quando soubesse que seu filho quer ficar com uma Evans?

* * *

No dia seguinte, James estava sentado num sofá em sua casa, esperando seu pai chegar da última viagem, e acompanhado de Sirius, que não parava de falar em Scarllet, e em como o pai dela havia apoiado e gostado dele.

- Sirius! Chega! – ele pede já cansado. O outro fica quieto na hora, entendendo o porquê do nervosismo de James. – Já estou nervoso o suficiente sem você ficar falando sobre o seu sucesso! – ele tinha certeza de que com seu pai não seria mais fácil nem mais positivo do que fora com o pai de Lily, mas queria tentar ter apoio de pelo menos um lado.

- Desculpe, eu me empolguei mesmo. – Sirius pede, e James resmunga que tudo bem.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e pareceram mais com horas, e finalmente Charles Potter chega em casa. James estava sentado ali esperando desde que acordara.

- Pai! – ele chama assim que o senhor coloca o pé dentro da sala. Charles Potter não parecia ter envelhecido mais do que dois anos nos últimos dez. Ainda tinha todo o cabelo negro e arrepiado como o do filho, e o mesmo sorriso maroto. – Quero falar com o senhor.

- Calma, James. – ele riu. – Deixe-me colocar minhas malas no quarto e já venho falar com você. – e assim que terminou de falar, seguiu para o quarto.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora. – Sirius fala se levantando. – Qualquer coisa dê um grito que eu venho correndo.

- E se ele ameaçar me matar? – James pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Grite também, mas ai eu vou é correr para longe. – ele riu, e saiu antes que fosse atingido por uma almofada.

James afundou no sofá. Como começar a contar a seu pai? E se ele ficasse muito bravo e proibisse tudo? Sim, ele estava nervoso e admitia isso. Nunca teve problemas em falar com seu pai, ou dizer que era contar ou a favor do que ele pensava, mas isso quebraria uma "tradição" de gerações, e mal conseguia pensar no que falar.

- Agora sim, podemos conversar. – Charles chegou e sentou num sofá em frente a James. Ele havia voltado antes do que James imaginara. Seu coração pulou pra garganta.

- Ah…o que eu vou falar pode não parecer fácil, nem simples, mas é algo que preciso que o senhor entenda… - ele começou, olhando para as mãos.

- Não me diga que ouviu sua mãe e quer se tornar padre! – ele exclamou com desgosto na voz.

- Não, não é nada disso. – James riu nervoso.

- Menos mal. Não sei o que faria se meu único filho não quisesse continuar a família. – Charles pareceu aliviado. _Pelo menos a "tradição" acabaria._ Pensou James. – Ah! E antes de qualquer coisa, é verdade que Sirius está comprometido com uma garota? Ouvi rumores disso no caminho. – pergunta animado, James apenas concorda com a cabeça, revirando os olhos internamente. – Quem é ela?

- Scarllet Docille. – James responde, esperando a reação de seu pai.

- Hm… - ele murmura sério, e logo dá de ombros. – Conheço o pai dela, é um bom homem, e ela deve ser uma boa garota. Pena que passa muito tempo na casa dos Evans. – e então riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Ela é sim. – James concorda, tentando ignorar a segunda frase. – Conheci ela esses dias, pouco antes de Sirius falar com o pai dela. – falou rapidamente quando seu pai o olhou questionador, e novamente Charles deu de ombros, agora sorrindo.

- Mas e você? Não está na hora de começar a pensar no futuro? Já tem dezoito anos. – falou agora parecendo mais animado ainda com a idéia de arranjar uma noiva para o filho, que engoliu em seco.

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com o senhor. – começou e continuou antes que o pai o interrompesse. – Eu encontrei a garota com quem quero me casar.

- Isso é excelente! – o mais velho exclama alegre. – E mais uma vez pergunto, quem é ela?

- Bom… essa é a parte complicada… - James falava olhando para os lados, e Charles estreitou os olhos, não mais tão alegre.

- _Quem é ela?_ – perguntou num tom de voz como se fosse a ultima vez que perguntaria aquilo.

- Lily Evans. – ele falou baixo, olhando para o pai com o canto dos olhos.

Charles ficou vermelho, e apertou mais ainda os olhos.

- Eu perguntei sério. Quem realmente é ela? – ainda tenta fazer parecer como se o filho estivesse brincando.

- Lily Evans. É realmente ela. A filha de seu odiado Raoul Evans.

- Você tem um pingo de noção das coisas na cabeça? – ele pergunta depois de um suspiro, muito mais calmo do que James esperava.

- Acho que não. A única coisa que tenho na cabeça é ela. – James admitiu, baixando a cabeça, e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – E tem sido torturante não poder estar toda hora lá, e vê-la toda hora. – continuou desabafando. – Eu sinceramente esperava que o senhor entendesse, e até apoiasse já que o pai dela não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito. Mas eu não vou mudar de idéia. – e se levantou para sair porta a fora.

- Espere! – seu pai chama, e ele vira. O Potter mais velho não estava bravo, magoado, revoltado nem nada, apenas sorriu para o filho depois de alguns longos segundos pensando. – É isso mesmo que você quer?

- É a única coisa que quero. – James fala sentindo uma ponta de esperança.

- Então daremos um jeito. – Charles conclui confiante.

- Você não se importa que ela seja uma Evans?

- Na verdade não. Eu achei que fosse ficar bravo, mas até que gostei da idéia. – e riu com o próprio pensamento. – Isso já estava na hora de acabar mesmo. Raoul Evans vai ter que mudar sua cabeça.

Isso tinha sido realmente inesperado. Achou que seu pai nunca permitiria isso. No fundo Charles Potter não tinha nada contra a garota Evans, e sim contra seu pai, mas nem sabia mais por que. Já James não cabia em si de felicidade. Nada do que ele havia imaginado tinha acontecido, e parecia que agora finalmente as coisas dariam certo para ele e Lily.


	6. Pedras na Janela

**n/a:** não me orgulho desse capítulo, again .-. na minha opinião, acho que ficou meio enrolado, e como eu faço uma revisão só por cima… :/ eu tenho um problema em fazer fics que não são shorts: falta de criatividade e ânimo pra escrever. Então vou acabar reduzindo essa mais do que eu esperava, tanto que o próximo já é o último capítulo, e ainda estou pensando se faço ou não um epilogo. Mas acho que pelo menos não demorei a postar, né? Eu entro em férias e perco totalmente a noção do tempo, tanto que mal sei que ia é hoje :D'

**Nath Krein:** concordo com cada palavra sobre eles! Uahauahuaaha. Obrigada (:

**Poosh Marie Weasley-Malfoy:** aai, eu tava muito em dúvida quanto a isso, obrigada *--* depois que eu li a tua review, não parei mais de cantar esse trecho, é contagioso! Uhauahuauaa. Não escrevi o último capítulo ainda, então posso tentar fazer algo parecido com isso (: haha.

**Aline Cullen:** obrigada ^^

**Mari IP:** eu tenho a impressão de que nenhum dos meus capítulos acabam bem, q. nem posso falar muito do Sirius, mas ele é a imagem que eu tenho da perfeição! Depois que eu li fui ver o trailler, e omg, ficou muito parecido/igual mesmo oO eu nem me dei conta! Auhauahauhuaa.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Pedras na Janela.**

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde seu desastroso aniversário. Lily mal saía do quarto e não queria falar com ninguém que não fosse a ama, ou Scarllet. Fabian Prewett havia ido a ver durante a semana, mas ela trancou a porta do quarto e não respondeu. Seu pai não havia nem tentado falar com ela. E Scarllet estava ficando louca. Dessa vez ela quem foi passar uns dias na casa da amiga, e estava servindo de ponte de comunicação entre o quarto e o resto da casa.

- Você tem que sair um pouco daqui, Lily. – Scarllet falou calmamente a amiga, que não havia levantado da cama ainda, mesmo já sendo a hora do almoço. – Tem que fazer as pazes com seu pai, quem sabe vocês conversam e se acertam.

- De que adiantaria? Ele já deixou bem claro o que quer. – Lily falou num suspiro. Haviam dias que não ouvia falar em James. Ele não aparecera, nem mandara recado algum, e com o passar dos dias a esperança que ela tinha conseguido criar, foi indo embora aos poucos, até restar apenas a solidão. – E acho que James desistiu de tentar. – fungou. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar.

- É claro que ele não desistiu. James deve estar pensando em algo, ele não vai deixar você assim. – Scarllet acariciou os cabelos da ruiva.

- Eu queria ter toda essa certeza, mas a cada dia que passa parece mais impossível…

Lily estava abatida demais, e isso preocupava a todos, até a seu pai, mesmo que se mantivesse firme em sua decisão.

Ela mesma já não se reconhecia mais. Onde estava aquela garota forte que enfrentava tudo com a cabeça erguida e sem medo? Chegou a conclusão que era tudo culpa do amor. Maldito amor esse que acaba com a vida das pessoas. A coisa em que mais pensava era fugir dali, ir para bem longe e nunca mais voltar, fazer o que bem entendesse da vida. Tinha quase certeza de que Prewett estava por desistir dela. Ele era uma boa pessoa, mesmo que muito devagar para entender o que ela queria.

- Deve ser o almoço. – Scarllet falou assim que alguém bateu a porta.

- Não quero comer. – Lily se afundou mais ainda na cama.

- Deixe de ser idiota! – Scarllet resmungou e abriu a porta, contendo uma exclamação de susto ao ver quem estava parado ali. Fabian Prewett, parecendo tão cansado quanto ela estava, com as mãos nas costas. – Acho que ela não quer falar com ninguém. – disse em tom monótono. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia falado essa mesma frase.

- Ela não precisa falar, desde que me ouça. – ele falou determinado, e entrou no quarto sem pedir permissão, sentando em uma cadeira perto da cama. – Eu gostaria de ficar a sós com ela, se não se importar.

Nesse momento Lily levantou a cabeça, e então sentou na cama. Acenou em consentimento para Scar, que revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto. Na falou nada, apenas esperou que ele falasse.

- Para você. – Fabian disse simplesmente, mostrando um rosa amarela que segurava nas costas, e a largando no colo de Lily. – Eu vim para dizer que entendo você. – continuou falando no que ela remexeu a rosa. – Sei como é gostar de alguém e não poder ficar com essa pessoa, por isso eu retiro meu pedido de sair com você com intenção de casamento, e espero que possamos ser apenas amigos. Também quero que você saiba que tem o meu apoio para fazer o que quiser… por mais estúpido que possa parecer. Mas fique sabendo que sempre estarei aqui, esperando chegar o dia em que você se arrependa dessa decisão e precise de mim.

- Não vou me arrepender. – ela murmurou, agora segurando a rosa firmemente. – Eu sinto muito Fabian, não queria que você passasse por isso.

- Não se incomode com isso. – ele sorriu tristemente. – Me preocupo demais com o seu bem estar, e espero que isso ajude você a se sentir melhor. – puxou do bolso um pequeno envelope lacrado. – Não foi ele quem me entregou, mas sei que é dele. Como está endereçado a você, não me atrevi a abrir.

Entregou a ela o envelope, se levantou, beijou demoradamente sua testa, e então saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Lily ficou olhando para o seu nome escrito no papel. Não conhecia aquela letra, mas tinha certeza de quem era. Um sorriso iluminou sua face, o primeiro em vários dias, mas logo se apagou. Ali poderia estar escrito que eles nunca mais se veriam, que foi tudo um grande erro, um grande besteira, ou uma brincadeira dele. Seus olhos arderam só em pensar nisso.

- Lily? – Scar apareceu a porta, e entrou, sentando onde Prewett estava antes. – Ele parecia arrasado. O que aconteceu?

Ela contou rapidamente o que Fabian havia dito, e então falou da carta e de todo o seu receio.

- Abra. Eu vou estar aqui para você, não importa o que esteja escrito. – Scarllet sorriu docemente para ela. Lily fez o que a outra havia dito. Era um bilhete curto, e parecia ser escrito rapidamente pela letra puxada.

"_Vou cumprir com minha palavra. O que mais quero é estar com você. JP"_

Ela não poderia estar mais feliz, era como se os dias passassem a existir novamente, e o ar voltar a entrar em seus pulmões. Ele não desistira dela. Eles ficariam juntos, ela se sentia encher de esperanças de novo. Esperanças essas que não sumiriam tão facilmente agora. Passou o bilhete a Scar, que sorriu quase tanto quanto ela ao ler.

- Nós vamos conseguir. – disse com os olhos brilhando, e pela primeira vez nessas duas semanas ela levantou da cama, colocou uma roupa limpa e desceu para almoçar com seu pai.

Raoul apenas sorriu desconfiado para ela, que estava mais do que radiante e bem humorada. Ele não fazia idéia do porque, e também não sabia que Fabian havia passado por lá e falado com ela, então ele entendeu como se ela finalmente tivesse aceitado seu destino.

* * *

- Boa noite Lily. – Scarllet fala quando elas deitam para dormir.

- Boa noite Scar. – Lily responde de volta. A outra dormiu na mesma hora em que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, já a ruiva não sentia sono. Só pensava no bilhete e em como fariam para que tudo desse certo.

Caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando a lua. Já haviam dias que não fazia isso, e sentiu como se fizesse anos que não via a lua tão bonita assim. Sorriu tanto o dia todo que suas bochechas estavam marcadas com as dobrinhas nos cantos. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança para o lado. A noite parecia calma, mas suspirou ao ver um dos guardas que seu pai contratou passar pelo jardim. Como ela fora idiota ao pensar que ele os tiraria dali durante a noite. Como se ela fosse fugir…

Escorou a testa no vidro e fechou os olhos. Não sentia um pingo de sono, e se tentasse dormir certamente não conseguiria, não interessa o quanto tentasse. Abriu os olhos, andou em direção a sua penteadeira e ficou parada se olhando. Seu rosto parecia cansado. Claro, não havia dormido direito nas últimas noites. Sentou na cadeira e desfez a trança, para refazê-la novamente, mesmo que antes ela estive perfeita.

Foi então que ouviu algo bater contra sua janela, e se virou rápido. Não tinha nada ali, ela deveria estar imaginando coisas. Deu de ombros e voltou a trabalhar em sua trança. Mais uma vez o mesmo barulho, mas dessa vez mais alto. Repetiu o ato de antes e ficou observando a janela, ainda sentada na cadeira. De novo o barulho, mas desta vez ela viu algo pequeno batendo no vidro. Sua primeira reação foi medo. Porque estariam atirando pedras em sua janela? Cuidadosamente andou até a parede, e espiou pelo canto. Não viu nada, nem os guardas. Deu um passo para o lado para poder olhar melhor, totalmente de frente para fora. Viu alguém sair detrás de uma árvore e mirar o braço para sua janela. Quando a pessoa a viu parou no ato, e então acenou. Lily apertou os olhos para ver melhor e seu coração acelerou muito ao ver que era James Potter parado lá embaixo, fazendo sinal para que ela descesse. Mais adiante pode ver a Ama sorrindo para ela.

Não pensou duas vezes. Jogou uma capa para o frio por cima da camisola, saiu do quarto e andou pé ante pé até o andar de baixo, abriu a porta da sala para a rua sem fazer ruídos, e então atravessou rapidamente o gramado até a árvore onde James estava.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você! – Lily murmura o abraçando fortemente pelo pescoço.

- Eu disse que voltaria. – ele beijou o lado de sua cabeça, se afastou o suficiente para ver seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca, ele podia ver isso mesmo que estivessem apenas com a luz da lua sobre eles. – Venha. – a puxou pela mão. Eles correram por alguns minutos, até encontrarem um cavalo negro parado do lado de fora do portão. James a ajudou a montar e subiu atrás dela.

- Vai me seqüestrar? – ela riu notando que gostaria dessa idéia.

- Embora eu tenha vontade, não. – ele também riu. – Eu precisava ver você. Essas foram as duas semanas mais longas da minha vida.

- As minhas também. – Lily estava sentada de lado no cavalo, deitou sua cabeça do ombro do rapaz e fechou os olhos. Sentiu como se agora finalmente pudesse dormir tranqüila.

Cavalgaram por vários minutos, que pareceram passar em poucos segundos. Chegaram em uma área aberta, como uma clareira perto de uma floresta. Ele a ajudou a descer do animal, o amarrou em uma árvore, estendeu um pano no chão, e sentou, a convidando para sentar também.

- Eu lembro que você gosta de observar a noite, e aqui é um lugar que eu gosto muito. Descobri essa clareira há alguns anos enquanto cavalgava perdidamente. – James falou passando o braço por sobre os ombros dela. Lily se aconchegou mais sobre seu abraço.

- É lindo aqui. – ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da lua, que agora parecia sorrir abertamente para eles.

- Gosto de vir aqui para pensar. – James comentou olhando o céu.

- Dá a impressão de não existirem problemas. – Lily sorri para a lua. Era exatamente tudo o que eles precisavam, um lugar onde pudessem ficar apenas os dois, sem mais ninguém para incomodá-los. Não sabem quanto tempo ao certo ficaram ali, juntos, sentados sob as estrelas, apreciando a companhia um do outros, mas quando James recomeçou a falar, foi sobre algo que martelava a cabeça de Lily desde que chegaram lá.

- Falei com meu pai sobre nós… - James começo e deixou no ar.

- O que ele disse? – pergunta agarrando o braço dele com mais força.

- Não sei você vai acreditar... – ele riu. – Mas ele parece que… gostou. – falou parecendo achar confuso o que dizia. Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim?

- Primeiro ele fez cara feia e perguntou se eu estava ficando louco. – James torceu o nariz. – Eu disse que sim, estava ficando louco por você. – Lily sorriu. – E também disse que mesmo que ele não apoiasse, eu iria atrás de você, custe o que custar. Foi quando ele pareceu pensar um pouco mais, suspirou e disse que até que essa não era uma idéia de todo ruim. Que já estava na hora mesmo dessa rixa acabar.

- Porque meu pai não pode ser igual ao seu?

- Eu não esperava que ele reagisse assim. – James riu. – Pensei que ele fosse ser igual ao seu pai, ou até mesmo pior.

- Parece que nossos pais resolveram nos surpreender ultimamente… - Lily murmurou. – Fabian Prewett foi falar comigo hoje a tarde.

- O que ele queria? – James pergunta com os olhos apertados.

- Dizer que me entende, que eu e ele nunca seriamos felizes se eu fosse forçada a fazer algo, e retirou o pedido de me ver. – agora eles sorriam. – E também me entregar o seu bilhete.

- Foi para ele que Sirius disse se uma fonte confiável? – ele pergunta impressionado. – Não sabia que seria para Prewett que Sirius entregaria.

- Pode ter sido ai que Fabian percebeu pela última vez que eu pertenço a você, e não há nada que possa ser feito para desfazer isso.

James apenas concordou, e virou o rosto para ela. Lily o olhava com calma e carinho, e ele estava sentindo falta disso. Antes que pudessem perceber, seus lábios já estavam colados em um beijo doce e calmo, sem a precisarem se preocupar se alguém os encontraria, sem ter medo de serem pegos juntos.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre. – ele murmurou, ainda olhos fechados, quando se separaram.

- Eu também. – ela falou no mesmo tom. – Mas acho que seria bom se voltássemos. – acrescentou ao ver que a lua já estava bem baixa.

- Não quero. – ele falou manhoso, deitando para trás e a puxando sobre seu peito.

- James! – Lily ria. – Eu falo sério! Nunca quis tanto ficar em um lugar como quero agora, mas ainda quero ter minha cabeça amanhã! – falou deitando a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

- Eu te amo. – foi o que ele respondeu. Lily apoiou o queixo sobre ele e ficou o olhando, sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo. – ela disse, e ele puxou seu rosto mais uma vez de encontro ao dele.

* * *

Ela entrou silenciosamente no quarto. Scarllet ainda dormia profundamente, ela andava cansada ultimamente, e Lily se sentiu culpada, a amiga praticamente só se ocupava em cuidar dela. Estava na hora de fazer algo para agradecer a ela. Mal colocou os pés no quarto, e deu meia volta, direto para a cozinha.

O sol já estava nascendo, conseqüentemente os empregados já estavam acordados preparando o café. Não foi difícil localizar a Ama no meio deles. Ela era a menor e mais mandona de todos. Lily não pôde deixar de rir ao notar a pequena Ama dando ordens na cozinha.

- Lily, acordada tão cedo? – exclamou ao vê-la na cozinha.

- Eu vi você perto dele ontem a noite. – Lily sussurrou e sorriu.

- Alguem tem que dar um jeito de sumir com aqueles guardas para que aminha pequena protegida pudesse encontrar com seu amado. – a Ama falou também baixo, a abraçando.

- Obrigada. – Lily agradeceu sincera. – Ama, eu vim ajudá-la com o café.

- Fico feliz que tenha acordado de bom humor, mas eu posso fazer tudo sozinha. – puderam ouvir as reclamações dos demais empregados, _"como assim sozinha?"_. – Vocês me entenderam. – ela revirou os olhos para eles.

- Mas eu quero Ama, quero pelo menos levar algo pra Scar. Ela tem estado bastante cansada ultimamente por minha causa, e quero agradecê-la. – Lily explicou, a culpa tomando conta de sua voz.

- Hm… acho que posso ajudar com isso. – a Ama disse, e as duas foram preparar algumas coisas.

Meia hora depois, Lily subia as escadas equilibrando uma bandeja com torradas, algumas frutas e café. Foi um desafio abrir a porta, mas ela conseguiu, e quando entrou no quarto, Scarllet já estava de pé, terminando de se vestir.

- Trouxe para nós. – sorriu Lily. – Eu quem ajudei a Ama a fazer.

- Devo ter medo disso? – Scarllet riu, sentando na cama. Lily largou a bandeja na frente dela, e sentou com a amiga.

- Na verdade a Ama fez a maior parte, mas vamos fazer de conta que fui eu. – elas riram, e comeram quase tudo o que tinha na bandeja. Scarllet obviamente notou que Lily estava muito alegre, e a fez contar o que aconteceu. Ela contou sobre não dormir a noite, sobre as pedras na janela, o cavalo e a clareira.

Elas davam pulinhos de felicidade na hora em que Lily falou sobre o pai dele não se negar a ajudar. Parecia que agora as coisas iriam funcionar, ou pelo menos não seria tão difícil quanto era antes.

* * *

- Vejo que está de bom humor hoje. – Raoul comentou assim que terminaram o almoço. Lily apenas sorriu sincera para ele. – Gosto mais de te ver assim do que quando está chateada, trancada no quarto.

- Eu cansei de ficar no quarto. – ela deu de ombros, piscando discretamente para Scarllet.

Durante a tarde, Scarllet pegou carona com Hagrid para sua casa. O empregado tinha que fazer algumas entregas na cidade, e ela aproveitou para ir junto, sem falar que estando em sua própria casa poderia ver Sirius com mais freqüência. Ela e Lily se despediram demoradamente, prometendo uma a outra que se veriam logo novamente.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente, já estavam chegando na primavera, e não nevava mais, nem fazia tanto frio. E pelo menos duas vezes por semana James aparecia quando tinha certeza que todos na casa já estavam dormindo. Mesmo nas noites em que ele não aparecia, Lily ficava esperando na janela, com esperanças que um pedrinha batesse ali chamando sua atenção.

- Andei pensando, acho que devo chamar Fabian para um jantar essa semana. – o senhor Evans falou para Lily durante um almoço em que estavam apenas os dois. – Faz muito tempo desde que ele esteve aqui a última vez. – a verdade era que ele ainda não sabia do "rompimento" entre sua filha e Prewett, e Fabian aparecia às vezes para uma visita rápida, para fazer tudo parecer normal. Lily não entendia porque ele insistia em fazer isso ainda, e já até falara com ele sobre isso, mas de nada adiantou.

- Não acho que ele viria… - ela comentou colocando uma garfada de comida na boca.

- O que é para isso significar exatamente? – seu pai exigiu. Ela sabia que agora não adiantava dizer "nada", ou "não sei", agora ela teria que falar a verdade. Respirou fundo e falou de uma só vez, sem tirar os olhos de seu prato.

- Nós rompemos o compromisso.

- Acho que não ouvi direito. – ele achou que realmente tivesse ouvido mal.

- Nós não vamos mais nos ver. – ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Desde quando vocês fizeram essa decisão absurda? – ela olhou rapidamente para o pai, seu rosto estava vermelho, e uma grossa veia saltava em seu pescoço.

- Faz quase dois meses. Nós conversamos e chegamos a conclusão de que não ia dar certo continuar com aquilo. – Lily já estava quase arrependida de ter começado a falar. A única vez que vira o pai tão bravo foi quando James falara com ele em seu aniversário.

- E você vem me enganando desde aquela época?! – ele esbravejou.

- Você queria me forçar a algo que eu não estava disposta! E você sabia disso! – ela gritou de volta, levantando da mesa e batendo a porta com força. Não devia falar com seu pai assim, sabia que não devia. Seus olhos começaram a arder mais uma vez, mas segurou o choro. Tinha decidido que não choraria mais por esse assunto, e seria isso que faria.

Essa noite provavelmente James apareceria para seu passeio noturno e ela estaria pronta para fugir se fosse necessário. Entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta novamente, jogou dois vestidos, e uma capa para o frio sobre a colcha de sua cama e amarrou as pontas, formando uma trouxa, e a jogou embaixo da cama, para pegar mais tarde.

- Eu realmente não aprovo esse seu comportamento! – seu pai falou duro, escancarando a porta do quarto, fazendo com que ela pulasse de susto. – Eu sou seu pai, e você deve me obedecer.

- E ser uma infeliz como minha irmã? – ela cuspiu de volta. – Achei que você não fosse fazer isso comigo!

- Eu tentei fazer você se adaptar com seu noivo, e o que você fez? Bancou a criança mimada e achou que poderia se governar! – eles gritavam tão alto que até a Ama já estava parada a porta, olhando preocupada de um para o outro.

- Quem sabe se você tivesse me dito desde sempre que me obrigaria a fazer algo que não quero, eu tivesse me adaptado a idéia, e não teria desenvolvido uma cabeça que sabe pensar por si mesma! – Lily berrou de volta, se arrependendo a cada palavra que gritava. Querendo ou não ele ainda seu pai, aquele que a criou, que esteve ao seu lado quando perdeu sua mãe, mesmo que agora estivesse irreconhecível sob essa máscara cruel.

Raoul Evans bufou alto, fechou os olhos, o rosto mais vermelho que nunca, e sem respirar nem olhar para ela saiu do quarto, empurrando quem estivesse na frente. Lily sentou na cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, a Ama sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Eu estou com você pequena. Haja o que houver, nem que eu tenha que ir contra seu pai. – murmurou para ela, que respirava fundo para impedir o choro de vir.

- Já não sei mais o que me espera Ama, num momento eu tenho total certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, e no instante seguinte, só pelo modo com que meu pai fala, parece que nunca vou conseguir sair dessa casa. – Lily fala num suspiro, esfregando as mãos no rosto e depois as colocando no colo.

- A vida é confusa, pequena, mas no final tudo sempre dá certo. E eu sinto que o seu final feliz está bem perto. – a Ama concluiu, como se cada palavra do que ela disse fosse realizar, e esse pensamento fez com que Lily adormecesse tranqüila.

Lily dormiu o dia inteiro, e a Ama ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, a acordando pouco antes do jantar, que ela recusou que trouxessem ao seu quarto, iria comer na mesa com seu pai. Não se pode dizer que foi um jantar agradável, mas pelo menos nenhum dos dois soltou nenhuma palavra. Ela notou que por várias vezes seu pai parecia tentar começar a falar, mas logo desistia. Quando terminou apenas murmurou um "com licença" e subiu de volta para o quarto, dessa vez sozinha.

Puxou a trouxa debaixo da cama, e a colocou por cima, abrindo uma das pontas e enfiando de qualquer jeito um par de sapatilhas, para logo depois fechá-la novamente. Olhou por todos os cantos do quarto para ver se não teria mais nada para pegar. Viu por sobre sua penteadeira a rosa amarela que Fabian Prewett havia lhe dado dois meses atrás. A rosa agora estava murcha, e possivelmente no exato lugar onde fora largada tempos atrás, mas ela representava uma das portas abertas para Lily poder seguir com sua vida sem interferência de ninguém, e isso fez com que ela sorrisse.

Ela esperou em silêncio até que tivesse certeza de que todos estavam dormindo e se plantou na janela. Não demorou mais que dois minutos e avistou James passando cuidadosamente pelo portão, e então acenando para ela. Lily pegou sua trouxa e desceu correndo até ele.

- O que é isso? – James perguntou rindo e olhando para o embrulho dela.

- Não agüento mais ficar aqui sem você, eu vou para onde precisar ir! – ela falou quase em tom de desespero.

- Lily, você não pode sair de casa assim. – ele falou sério, a segurando pelos ombros. – Eu não quero que seja assim. Quero que tudo corra do jeito certo.

- Você não percebeu que as coisas não vão_ correr do jeito certo?_ – ela diz sarcástica. – Eu tive mais uma briga com meu pai hoje, ele descobriu que eu e Fabian não vamos mais nos casar e teve um ataque. Eu não agüento mais ouvir ele falar comigo daquele jeito! – Lily falava rápido, com a voz enrolada.

- Mas fugir não é a solução para isso. – ele fala calmo. – Eu tenho uma idéia, mas para que eu consiga fazer ela funcionar, não vamos poder ficar acordados até tarde.

- Como assim? – ela pergunta confusa.

- Volte para o seu quarto, guarde essas roupas, e me espere amanhã. – ele falou rápido dando um selinho final nela.

- James! – ela chamou quando ele se virou para sair. Ele se voltou para ela, sorrindo. – Você vai voltar mesmo, não vai?

- Sempre. Amanhã. – ele falou tão confiante que ela acreditou, sorriu e correu de volta para a casa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, tomou seu café normalmente na cozinha. Não tinha visto seu pai e em parte estava feliz com isso. Conversava distraidamente com alguns empregados por ali. Essa era outra coisa que gostava de fazer, ela se sentia sozinha por morar longe da cidade, e não ter mais nenhuma família que more muito perto deles, então adorava ir para a cozinha e ouvir as histórias dos empregados, que em sua maioria vinha de muito longe e sempre tinham alguma história fascinante para contar.

Estava tão distraída, rindo da história de fuga de um peão, de quando ele era apenas um menino, que não ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar as suas costas. Só foi perceber que alguém entrara ali quando essa pessoa sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela.

- James! – ela exclamou alegre e o abraçando. – O que faz aqui essa hora? – pergunta agora preocupada, olhando para os lados para ter certeza que seu pai não o vira ali.

- Eu disse que viria. – ele sorriu de volta.

- Não achei que fosse vir tão cedo.

- Se quiser posso ir embora. – sugeriu fazendo menção de levantar.

- Não, não! Fique aqui! – Lily segura seu braço, o fazendo rir.

- Ficarei. Pelo menos até que seu pai no expulse daqui.

- Nos expulse? – ela pergunta sem entender.

- Eu falei que tinha um plano. – James revirou os olhos para ela. – Trouxe meu pai. – Lily fez uma cara de espanto, e ele continuou. – Ele nos apóia, você esqueceu? – ele riu novamente, a fazendo dar um tapa em seu braço. – Deixe-me continuar! Ele disse que se a situação ficasse extrema, ele interferiria. E ele veio falar com seu pai.

- Hoje eu não saio da cozinha! – exclamou uma das cozinheiras. – Corremos o risco de sermos atingidos por tiros, ou algo pior se passarmos por aquela sala! – ela completou, fazendo todos os presentes rirem com vontade.

James e Lily também riram, mas sabiam que a piada não tinha sido tão engraçada assim, e que realmente corriam o risco disso acontecer. James aproveitou para comer com ela, e também ouvir as histórias que os outros tinham para contar. Não ficaram muito tempo ali e foram para sala. Lily arregalou os olhos ao ver um homem adulto parado perto da lareira. Não tinha como negar, ele só poderia ser Charles Potter, pai de James. A única diferença entre eles era mesmo a idade.

- Imagino que você deve ser Lily Evans. – disse educadamente pegando a mão dela e beijando suavemente. – A reconheci pelos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

- O senhor conheceu minha mãe? – ela pergunta surpresa.

- Fomos bons amigos na juventude. É uma pena que ela se casou com um Evans. Com todo o respeito, é claro! – ele tratou de logo se desculpar.

- Pai! – James exclamou indignado.

- Tudo bem, o senhor não está de todo errado. – ela riu.

- Obrigado. Mas quero que saiba de mim mesmo que estou disposto a acabar com esse conflito entre nossas famílias. – o senhor Potter falou sincero. – Apenas desejo o melhor para o meu filho, e se ele quer ficar com uma Evans, eu darei apoio. – ele completou, e ela sentiu que era difícil para ele fazer isso. Lily não conseguiu formar nenhuma palavra então apenas sorriu.

- Posso saber o que se passa por aqui? – Raoul Evans falou duro enquanto descia as escadas da sala.

- Deve saber. – Charles Potter o encarou firmemente. – Viemos conversar com você. Pacificamente. – acrescentou no que o outro lhe lançou um olhar torto.

- Não tenho nada para falar com um Potter, muito menos com dois. Então se puderem fazer o favor de se retirar…

- Você poderia ao menos ouvir o que eles têm a dizer. Não vai lhe custar nada! – Lily se pronunciou.

- Vai custar meu tempo! E eu deveria saber que você não demoraria a criar uma situação dessas! – Raoul praticamente cuspiu em cima dela.

- Não foi ela quem criou, e sim eu. – James se colocou na frente dela, num gesto de proteção.

- Sejamos adultos e vamos resolver isso rapidamente. – Charles falou.

- Já disse que não tenho nada a tratar com vocês. – disse grosseiro se voltando para o Potter mais velho.

- O senhor deveria ouvi-los, vai fazer bem para a garota. – a Ama apareceu na sala.

- Não se meta no que não é da sua conta!

- Me meto no que acredito ser da minha conta! E eu, ao contrário do senhor, criei essa menina com amor e carinho, como se fosse minha própria filha, e não acho certo o senhor a tratar desse modo, ainda mais na presença de visitantes. – a Ama falou de uma maneira que fez ela parecer que tinha o dobro de seu tamanho real.

- Intrusos, você que dizer. E volte já para a cozinha! – berrou apontando para a porta da cozinha.

- Não fale assim com alguém de muito mais valor que você! – Charles interferiu.

- Não se meta no modo como crio minha filha, ou falo com meus empregados!

- Vou me meter no que for necessário para a felicidade do meu filho, e não me interessa que isso vá contra você! O que aconteceu com você durante esses anos Evans? Achei que você fosse alguém de muito mais valor e respeito, e que acima de tudo respeitasse as pessoas ao seu redor. Posso nunca ter gostado de você, mas sei que você não era a pessoa mesquinha e arrogante que é agora. – o senhor Potter falou, parecendo muito controlado, se comparado com o outro.

- Como se você fosse uma pessoa incrível! Não lembra de anos atrás você tentando atacar minha pequena filha e sua amiga? Ou sua memória já está tão ruim assim? – Raoul acusou.

- Claro que eu lembro, e me arrependo muito. Elas não têm nada a ver com o modo como nós dois nos tratamos. Podemos nos odiar eternamente, mas eles não precisam cultivar o mesmo sentimento. Demorei a perceber isso, mas pelo menos eu o fiz. – Potter falou sabiamente, indicando os dois jovens que estavam calados.

E então o silêncio reinou. Lily pensava seriamente em subir, pegar sua trouxa e fugir dali. James olhava de um para o outro, tentando analisar a situação. A Ama não movia um único músculo. E Charles e Raoul se fuzilavam com os olhos. O ar estava ficando cada mais pesado ao redor deles até que o último falou.

- Vamos para o meu escritório.


	7. Decisões e Soluções

**

* * *

**

**n/a: **esse é o menor capítulo, tirando é claro o prólogo, e o epílogo. Sim, eu vou fazer o epílogo o/ na verdade ele já está pronto, faltam só alguns pequenos complementos. Fiz ele antes mesmo de escrever esse capítulo, que foi o que me deu mais trabalho, já que eu não queria terminar de qualquer jeito. Eu nem acredito que estou terminando uma fic *---* pra quem não sabe, essa é a primeira fic que eu termino, e isso me emociona *o* vocês não tem noção da minha felicidade ao ler os comentários do capítulo passado e ver que gostaram *-* acho que isso foi o que mais me motivou a fazer um epílogo! Só não vou postar ele agora também porque senão perde a graça, tem que fazer um suspense, sabe? Haha. Mas eu me conhecendo, não vou levar mais do que um dia segurando ele ;x como sempre eu espero que quem leia goste, eu passei, literalmente, madrugadas escrevendo e apagando, escrevendo e apagando, e assim por diante ;~ mas garanto que o epílogo ficou melhor que esse capítulo. Ou pelo menos eu gostei mais :D

- reespondendo:

**nath krein:** eu achei um pouco sim .-. nossa, significa muito pra mim tu falar isso *-* e o epílogo sai logo ^^

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** senhor Evans é duro na queda, mas não é inquebrável (;

**Aline Cullen:** obrigada *-*

**Sam:** pra mim foi a melhor parte para cortar, hihi. Ta ai o capítulo (: tomara que goste.

**Poosh Marie Weasley-Malfoy**: uahauahuahauauhauah, aai, tu me mata de rir aqui :,) eu me empolgo cantando qualquer música que eu goste muito! Own *-* tentei atualizar rápido, mas nem sei quanto tempo levei :p o próximo eu prometo que sai bem rapidinho!

**Jen Valentine:** haha. Ele é muito injusto mesmo, eu mesma me irritava com ele enquanto escrevia oO

**Mari IP:** James é um amor *-* eu vi as cenas e li tua review na seqüência e não pude deixar de rir aqui! haha. Espero que goste desse também ^^

**Cathy S. Black:** do senhor Evans pode-se esperar muita coisa! Own, obrigada *-* mas a fic já ta terminando, só mais esse o próximo :/

**Marysmille:** nããão, eu não gost de histórias com final triste D: eu choro demais /fato. Postado (:

**ingridMayara:** James é a perfeição em pessoa! Haha. Postei *-*

**ps:** as partes em itálico são lembranças (;  
**ps²:** eu devo ter sérios problemas pra estar postando isso as duas e meia da manhã u.u

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6 – Decisões e Soluções.**

...

- Vamos para o meu escritório. – Raoul Evans falou com a cara fechada, já virando as costas, sem esperar a resposta de nenhum deles, que o seguiram. – Vocês não. – falou apontando para os dois mais jovens, que fincaram os pés no chão no mesmo momento. – O assunto por enquanto é entre mim e Potter. E também não quero os dois juntos no mesmo ambiente. Você fica aqui. – falou diretamente para James. – E você vá para o seu quarto, e não saia de lá até que eu diga que pode.

Todos obedeceram, mas nenhum de boa vontade. Charles Potter olhou feio para o outro o tempo todo, principalmente por ele estar dando ordens ao seu filho, mas preferiu não falar nada agora. Lily lançou um olhar rápido de desespero a James, que retribuiu com um mais confiante que o dela, e então perderam a visão um do outro.

Lily, a contragosto, fez o que seu pai mandou, e se fechou no quarto. Ela já estava começando a ficar enjoada de passar o dia inteiro olhando para as paredes brancas, e moveis cor marfim. Nada ali tinha muita vida. E se sentia pior ainda por saber que James estava no andar de baixo, provavelmente tão entediado e desconfortável quanto ela.

- Não vai me oferecer uma cadeira para sentar? – Charles perguntou assim que Raoul fechou a porta.

- Não espero que nossa conversa seja tão longa que precise se sentar. – respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida, em tom desafiador.

- Eu não sairei daqui até que esteja satisfeito. – Potter anunciou, puxando uma poltrona, sentando de frente para o outro e juntando as pontas dos dedos, como quem espera.

- Então até sentar não parece uma idéia tão ruim. – Evans sentou na poltrona atrás de sua mesa e cruzou os braços. Os dois se olhavam desafiadoramente.

- Um Evans concordou com um Potter ou foi apenas impressão minha? – disse com uma sombra quase invisível de sorriso no rosto.

- Impressão sua. – retrucou Evans. – Vamos direto ao assunto. Veio aqui para apoiar nossos filhos, ou para garantirmos que eles fiquem o mais longe possível um do outro.

- Quem dera fosse a segunda opção, eu estaria muito mais tranqüilo. – Potter falou na sua calma habitual. Raoul se pegou pensando se esse era seu estado quando estava nervoso. – Estou aqui porque os apóio. Mesmo que essa não seja minha frase favorita.

- Realmente espera que eu vá concordar com algo assim? – pergunta descrente.

- Acho que você deve olhar no passado e lembrar que me deve algo. – Charles Potter falou misteriosamente.

- Não devo nada a você. – falou ainda jogado para trás em sua cadeira.

- Ora, Raoul, vai dizer que não lembra do tempo que nós fomos amigos? – o outro alfinetou.

- Isso faz muito tempo, e não é o foco da discussão. Não vou deixar minha filha se juntar com um Potter por besteiras do passado. – Raoul tentava dar por encerrada a conversa.

- Mas vai impedir que ela se junte a um Potter por besteiras do passado. As pessoas mudam com o tempo, Raoul, e você mudou muito. Mas geralmente as pessoas mudam para melhor, o que não foi o seu caso.

- Veio a minha casa para jogar essas coisas na minha cara?

- Eu vim aqui para defender a vontade de meu filho! Eu não me importo que a escolha dele foi uma Evans, mesmo que preferisse que não fosse. Mas pelo menos eu resolvi pensar em algo que não fosse eu mesmo.

- Pouco me importa a vontade do seu filho!

- E da sua filha? – Raoul calou-se. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os dois estão apaixonados, e que não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso. Não de novo. – sua voz soou mais como uma acusação do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você não tem nada a ver com o modo como crio minha filha.

- Mas se não fosse por mim ela nem existiria. Pense nisso. – Charles falou sem se mover nem piscar. – Assim como se não fosse por você, nossas famílias estariam fazendo trinta anos de amizade, ou essa é outra coisa que se esqueceu?

- Você também esteve envolvido! – esbravejou Raoul.

- Por que você me envolveu!

"_Realmente ninguém sabe porque as duas das mais importantes famílias daquela época tinham tanto desprezo uma pela outra. Ninguém a não ser os membros das famílias. Mas há muito tempo mesmo, haviam dois jovens, um de cada família, que eram melhores amigos, e por tanto quererem manter essa amizade, acabaram conseguindo que seus pais passassem a ter uma convivência mais pacífica entre elas._

_- Eu quero lhe confidenciar uma coisa, meu caro amigo. – o jovem Charles Potter falou, para um rapaz louro, que cavalgava ao seu lado. – Estou pensando seriamente em pedir a mão de Emily Jones ao seu pai._

_- Emily Jones? A garota ruiva, filha do coronel? – o outro pergunta. Raoul Evans. Ainda tinha seu sorriso jovial e alegre, completamente diferente do que irá se parecer no futuro._

_- Essa mesma. Ela é incrível! Uma garota doce e delicada. – o primeiro falou bobamente._

_- Está apaixonado, é? – riu-se Evans._

_- Acredito que sim. E me sinto muito bem com esse sentimento. – falou do mesmo modo de antes._

_- Você está parecendo uma mulherzinha falando. – Raoul revirou os olhos._

_- Você também vai ficar assim o dia que se apaixonar. – Charles falou ignorando o comentário do outro. – E será meu padrinho de casamento. – falou algum tempo depois._

_- Claro Charles. - o outro concordou, parecendo contente com a idéia._

_Raoul não disse nada sobre se apaixonar. A verdade era que ele já amava alguém, mas em segredo, nem seu melhor amigo, Charles Potter sabia disso. O que seu amigo lhe contara não era exatamente uma surpresa, ele havia reparado que os dois andavam muito juntos nos últimos tempos, mas precisava fazer algo para que não sofresse. Mesmo que isso resultasse em algo não favorável para as duas famílias que ainda estavam reconstruindo os laços despedaçados por intrigas e negócios ao longo dos anos._

_Foi um ato irracional. Na mesma semana que Charles lhe contara sobre Emily, Raoul fora até a casa dos Jones para pedir a mão da garota. Seus pais, que não sabiam sobre Charles ainda, acharam que essa seria uma excelente oportunidade não só para casarem sua filha, mas também para expandirem os negócios._

_- Como você pôde fazer isso!? Logo comigo, que sou seu melhor amigo! – Charles entra na casa dos Evans, gritando sem se importar com quem ouvisse. Emily havia contado a ele, aos prantos, que seu pai marcara seu casamento com Raoul._

_- Eu apenas cheguei primeiro. – o outro deu de ombros._

_- Quando você virou essa pessoa? O Raoul que eu conhecia, o que era meu amigo, não faria nada disso!_

_- Mas eu fiz, e não me arrependo. Ela é a garota dos meus sonhos, sempre foi. – disse frio._

_- Essas são palavras minhas! Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez isso! Foi um golpe baixíssimo! O que Emily disse?_

_- Ela não disse nada, vai fazer o que o pai dela disser para fazer. – falou como se apenas isso bastasse._

_- Eu não o reconheço mais Raoul. – Charles falou triste. – Você acabou com meu sonho, e agora eu acabo com a nossa amizade. Foi um bom tempo o que fomos amigos de verdade. – sentenciou e saiu._

_Raoul Evans demorou a se dar conta da besteira que havia feito. Ele traíra seu melhor amigo, e justo agora que suas famílias estavam voltando a se falar. Mas ele não voltou atrás, nem nunca voltaria."_

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas lembrando-se dessa época. Uma coisa "boba" dessas acabou com a fina linha de tolerância entre os Potters e Evans, resultando no que é hoje, cada um do seu lado. Seus filhos nunca saberiam o que aconteceu, ninguém contaria sobre o tempo de trégua. Para os jovens seria como se as famílias nunca nem se falassem direito.

- Não vou me desculpar, se é que é isso que você está querendo. – murmurou Raoul, parecendo mais calmo.

- Não quero que peça desculpas, agora não adiantaria mais mesmo. Mas eu sei o que eles vão sofrer se você não permitir que eles fiquem juntos. Eu sei porque me lembro perfeitamente bem da dor que é perder que você ama. – Charles falou sincero e sério.

- Um de nós ia acabar sofrendo. – rebateu Raoul.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre nós. – o outro se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa, olhando diretamente para o loiro, com os olhos apertados por trás dos óculos redondos. – Isso é passado, e eu superei. – o que não era inteiramente verdade, mas nunca admitiria isso para o outro. – E sei que você nunca se importou. Mas tente ver no passado, a pessoa que você era, um jovem cheio de sonhos, assim como eu era, e assim como eles são agora. Agora que realizou suas próprias vontades vai deixar que sua filha sofra trancada em um quarto o dia inteiro? James me contou que ela passou lá boa parte dos últimos meses. – explicou assim que Raoul o olhou como quem pergunta "como você sabe disso?".

- Ela ficou lá porque quis, eu não a obriguei. – se defendeu.

- Mas ela se sentia obrigada. Eu já deixei bem claro que só faço isso por meu filho, porque não tenho interesse nenhum em ter qualquer tipo de parentesco com _você_. Apenas gostaria que você, uma vez na vida, voltasse a ser aquele jovem sonhador que era antes, e pensasse em Lily. – Charles terminou, e sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira, em silêncio.

O outro ficou pensando por longos minutos, ambos sem falar nada.

- Isso não significaria que deveríamos voltar a ser amigos, significaria? – perguntou depois de muito pensar.

- Não. De jeito nenhum. – riu Charles.

* * *

Lily andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Já fazia mais de hora que os dois tinham entrado naquele escritório, e o que ela mais queria era poder sair do quarto e ir até a sala, onde tinha certeza que James ainda se encontrava. Algumas vezes ela ouvia vozes alteradas, e então corria para colar o ouvido na porta, mas não ouvia nada. Suspirava cansada e voltava a dar voltas pelo quarto, até que avistou a presilha de sua mãe em cima da penteadeira, a alisou por alguns instantes e prendeu o cabelo com ela.

James não estava em uma situação melhor na sala. A diferença era que ao invés de andar, estava sentado num sofá, quase abrindo a ponta de uma almofada. Ao contrário dela, ele não podia ouvir nada, e isso o deixava mais ansioso ainda. E se Raoul Evans tivesse matado seu pai? Bobagem, ele pensou, ele não seria capaz de algo assim, não com todos em casa. Mas essa pergunta voltava toda hora para sua cabeça, e ficava pipocando insuportavelmente ali.

O jeito, para ambos, era apenas esperar.

* * *

- Bem, se estamos de acordo, vou indo. – Charles anuncia ao se levantar.

- Já não era sem tempo. – o outro disse sem expressão, também se levantando. – Vou falar com Lily antes que ela tenha um ataque. – Raoul tinha amolecido um pouco nesses últimos minutos, ou seja, a conversa de Charles surtira algum efeito na cabeça de Evans. Mas os dois tinham plena consciência de que nunca mais teriam uma amizade como a que tinham quando jovens. E nem pareciam interessados.

Saiu do escritório sem falar mais nada, Charles que se virasse para achar a porta da rua. Seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto de Lily, e bateu na porta duas vezes. Quase no mesmo instante ela abre a porta com um grande sorriso, que desaparece ao ver que era seu pai.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Fale. – ela diz sentando-se em frente a penteadeira.

- Acredito que saiba tão bem quanto eu porque os Potters vieram aqui hoje. – começou, andando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto. Ela o seguia com os olhos atentos. – E também sabe que eu não aprovo nada disso. – Lily bufou, e ele fez de conta que não ouviu. – Charles Potter veio, principalmente para me convencer a deixar vocês dois… fazerem o que querem fazer. Eu sei que tenho sido um pai horrível ultimamente, e isso não é algo que eu possa controlar. Eu mudei, e você já deve ter notado isso. Mas a minha ultima mudança talvez a agrade.

- E seria…? – ela pergunta, já quase saltando de cima da cadeira.

- Nunca imaginei dizer isso, mas… vá encontrar o seu Potter. – Raoul falou com os olhos grudados na janela, sem olhá-la. Quando se virou, Lily já não estava mais no quarto. – Espero que esta não tenha sido a pior das idéias. – fala para si mesmo.

* * *

Lily mal chegou na sala, correndo, e já sentiu os braços de James ao redor de si.

- Isso parece tão surreal. – ela murmurou o abraçando de volta. – Tenho até medo de acordar. – ela riu dela mesma.

- Quanto tempo vai levar até ele mudar de idéia? – também riu James.

- Ele não vai mudar de idéia. – Charles falou, e só então Lily viu que ele estava ali. Seu rosto ficou da cor de seu cabelo. Ele riu do constrangimento dela. – Não se preocupe, não serei um sogro chato. Não com você, agora com seu pai a história é outra.

- Quer dizer que estamos todos de bem? – James perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Não. Eu posso aprovar que minha filha se torne uma Potter, mas isso não significa que deva ter o resto de vocês como minha família. – Raoul chegou a sala.

- Não esperava menos que isso. – Charles sorriu debochado.

- Senhor Evans, eu sei que agora posso ver Lily, mas quero que o senhor nos permita andar pelos jardins agora. – James pediu com sua melhor cara de bom moço.

- Como se já não estivessem se vendo antes... – Evans resmungou, fazendo o outro senhor segurar o riso. – Quero que ela esteja de volta para o almoço.

Os dois saíram da casa antes que ele mudasse de idéia, nunca se sabe. Andaram pelo jardim da frente, de mãos dadas, agora sem medo de serem pegos, e sentaram no banco que Lily costumava sentar para escrever cartas, ou apenas pensamentos.

- Eu queria tanto que Scar e Sirius estivessem aqui para que pudéssemos contar a eles sobre nós! – Lily falou animada.

- Eu também. – James sorriu. – Poderia existir um meio de chamá-los e eles estarem aqui logo depois.

- Isso seria realmente muito bom. – ela comentou, imaginando. – O que será que eles conversaram? – pergunta ainda pensativa.

- Não tenho idéia. – ele também parece pensativo. – Só espero que eles não se matem enquanto estamos aqui fora. – eles riram.

- Também espero. – ela diz, e deita a cabeça no ombro dele, mas James vai para o lado delicadamente, e então se levanta. Lily o olha sem entender.

Ele se abaixa de frente para ela, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos. Lily chegou até a sentir um arrepio com o olhar dele.

- Agora que está tudo teoricamente certo, ou pelo menos não tão terrível, a situação de nossos pais, eu quero te dar isso. – só então ele tira os olhos dos dela, pega sua mão direita, e, devagar, coloca um anel em seu dedo.

- James, isso é… - ela fala emocionada, sem conseguir fechar a boca, olhando para o anel.

- É da minha mãe. Ela ganhou do pai dela, agora disse que eu poderia dar a você. Eu só estava esperando nós termos permissão de mostrarmos a quem quisermos que vamos ficar juntos. – ele falou um tanto sem jeito, olhando mais para o anel em sua mão do que para ela, e sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- James, é lindo! Tem certeza de que ela não se importa que fique comigo? – Lily pergunta, ainda embasbacada.

- Absoluta. – ele sorriu para ela. – Então você aceita? – pergunta, dividido entre uma expressão risonha e esperançosa.

- Como se eu fosse dizer que não depois de tudo o que passamos. – ela revira os olhos.

- Vai aceitar **só** por causa disso? – James pergunta falsamente ofendido.

- Não. Vou aceitar porque te amo. – Lily se ajoelha no chão junto a ele, e o abraça apertado.

* * *

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso. – comentou Charles, parado na porta da casa dos Evans, ao seu lado estava Raoul. Eles estavam observando os dois de longe.

- Imagine eu. – Raoul fala no mesmo tom, com os braços cruzados no peito. – Eu tive a impressão de tê-lo mandado ir embora da minha casa. – olha para o outro com os olhos apertados, e uma expressão brava.

- Não estou lembrado disso… - o outro finge estar pensativo. – Já vou indo. James vai comigo, mas não vou atrapalhá-los. – acrescentou no que Evans o olhou feio.

- Vocês parecem duas crianças. – a Ama passava por ali, e falou reprovativa. Antes que eles pudessem argumentar, ela desapareceu para dentro da casa.

- Vou indo embora. – Charles falou antes que Raoul pudesse sequer pensar em complicar mais. – Mas ouça bem, _Evans,_ se eu ficar sabendo que destratou James ou Lily, vai ser a _sua_ vez de sofrer! – prometeu, e saiu. Logo alcançou James, que se despediu demoradamente de Lily, a deixando parada em pé perto do banco, os olhando ir embora.

Raoul entrou em casa resmungando para ele mesmo. Mas dessa vez não por causa de Lily querer se juntar a um Potter, e o pior, os Potters passarem uma manhã inteira em sua casa sem que ele pudesse fazer nada. O que o incomodava era esse não poder fazer nada, parecia que finalmente ele havia entendido que não tinha como lutar contra o amor dos dois, e que se essa história tinha um culpado, esse culpado era ele.


	8. Epílogo

**n/a:** como eu disse, mal consegui esperar um dia pra postar! Minha última n/a dessa fic :,) nem sei o que falar direito, até porque eu nunca terminei uma fic antes, e fiquei emocionada *-* principalmente com os comentários maravilhosos que recebi, e que foram o chute que eu precisava para continuar escrevendo ^^ então muito obrigada a todos, espero que todas as dúvidas fiquem esclarecidas, e se não ficarem não me importo em responder por email, ou qualquer outro modo que exista pra se comunicar, hehe. Eu só esperava ter mostrado um pouco mais de Sirius/Scarllet, mas acabei me prendendo apenas a James/Lily mesmo ^^ Tenho outra fic em andamento, mas só vai ser postada quando eu terminar de escrever. Ela vai ser bem curtinha, com capítulos rápidos, e já estou quase na metade, e agora que a universidade onde estudo resolveu adiar o começo das aulas por causa da gripe suína (¬¬') vai ficar pronta mais rápido :D eu tenho que fazer meu próprio merchandising, não é?

**Aline Cullen: **eu gosto de finais felizes (:

**De Weasley:** que bom que está gostando amor *-* obrigada pelo comentário (:

**nath krein:** e a maioria das brigas de mulheres é por causa de homem, então a coisa é feia mesmo :s é terrível se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa que a tua melhor amiga, mas eu não teria coragem de fazer o que ele fez, eu abriria mão ;~ obrigada nath *--*

**Mari IP:** eu tentei fazer essa cena ficar bonitinha *-* acredita que eu também fiquei com raiva dele? Ahhaahha. Isso é algo que vai ficar explicado no epílogo, mas como dizem, nada como um grande amor para esquecer o outro (; e eu fico feliz que você tenha acompanhado até o fim ^^

**Delly Black Fênix:** devia ser um saco mesmo isso de ter que se casar com quem não quer :s é, eles é quem vão acabar fazendo a história dos pais realmente acontecer :D

**Marismylle:** obrigada. Postadinho ^^

**Jen Valentine:** eu acho completamente imperdoável também! Acho que nem sei o que faria se algum amigo meu fizesse isso comigo .-. no final as pessoas sempre acabam se dando conta de seus erros, mesmo que nunca admitam para ninguém.

**Layla SD:** na verdade é amor a primeira vista, algo bem clichê, mas eu gosto. E agora que você falou, eu não desenvolvi mesmo o relacionamento deles e exagerei em vários aspectos, e isso foi ruim, mas também não pretendo lançar um livro ou filmes, eu escrevo pra me divertir e passar o tempo, e não para me igualar a um escritor como Shakespeare (sem comentários sobre a Meyer…embora eu goste de Twilight, ela está longe de ser uma boa escritora) . Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, confesso que me assustou um pouco, mas é bom pra eu usar em futuras fics (:

_

* * *

_

"_Emily se arrumava para o seu casamento com Raoul Evans. Ela não conhecia o rapaz direito, e também não tinha muito interesse em conhecer. Era Charles Potter quem estava em sua cabeça dia e noite, e agora mais do que nunca. Não tinha coragem de desafiar seu pai, e isso a consumia por dentro._

_Alguém batera a porta._

_- Emily? – uma voz conhecida chamou e ela se virou num pulo._

_- Charles! – o abraçou fortemente. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! – ela disse com os olhos verdes-esmeralda já cheios de lágrimas._

_- Pshh, não sinta. Eu quem devo sentir. Deveria ter falado com seu pai antes. – ele alisou seus cabelos cuidadosamente para não estragar o penteado. – Você está linda com essa roupa._

_- Queria estar vestida assim para você. – ela falou e ele secou uma lágrima de seu rosto._

_- Não chore. Eu sempre estarei por volta, sempre que precisar._

_- Ouvi falar que você vai viajar. – ela fala ainda chorosa._

_- Vou, ficar uns tempos fora, mas daqui alguns meses eu volto. – sorriu carinhosamente para ela. – Aqui, tenho um presente para você. – remexeu nos bolsos e então, estendeu a ela um embrulho em veludo verde._

_Ela pegou com as mãos tremendo, e o abriu. Ficou sem palavras ao ver uma presilha toda trabalhada com diamantes._

_- Charles, eu… isso é… - Emily se atrapalhou ao falar, o fazendo rir. – Isso é lindo._

_- É um presente. Eu o daria a você no nosso casamento, mas já que isso não é possível, quero que fique com ela agora. Pertenceu a minha mãe, e a mãe dela, e assim por diante. Como sou filho único, fui eu quem o recebeu para passar para quem eu quisesse. – ele sorriu. Não iria chorar. O que seria dela se ele chorasse? Tinha que se mostrar firme._

_- Não posso aceitar. – ela gaguejou._

_- Mas agora não pode recusar. É seu, e não quero de volta. – Charles pegou a presilha e colocou no cabelo vermelho dela._

_- Me prometa uma coisa._

_- O que você quiser._

_- Que encontrara uma mulher que o faça feliz. Que casara com ela, e que vocês terão filhos. Que serão felizes de verdade. – ela pediu, mais lágrimas vindo a tona._

_- Não posso prometer isso… - ele murmurou._

_- Por favor…_

_- Verei o que posso fazer. – falou rapidamente, beijou demoradamente a testa dela, e então se foi. Sabendo que nunca mais chegaria tão perto dela de novo._

_E ele encontrou uma mulher que o fez feliz. Sara. A conheceu em uma de suas viagens, e se apaixonaram rapidamente. A princípio, nada comparado com o que ele sentia por Emily, mas os anos foram seguindo e seu amor por Sara crescendo, e Emily tornou-se distante, tão distante para ele que a paixão se transformou em carinho. Agora Sara era sua amada, e ela nunca soube sobre Emily, nem o que ele sentiu por ela, e Charles nunca deixou transparecer que algum dia já amou outra."_

- Olá Charles. – ele sorriu ao ouvir o cumprimento de Lily, que entrava em seu quarto já com o vestido de noiva. A Ama vinha logo atrás para arrumar seu cabelo. Ele estava no quarto de Lily, esperando que ela aparecesse. Faltava pouco tempo para o casamento, e essa cena era muito familiar para ele, com a diferença que essa teria o final certo. – Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

- Gostaria pedir uma coisa. – ele falou e andou até a penteadeira dela, e procurou com os olhos até achar. – Quero que use isto. – entregou para ela a presilha de diamantes.

- A presilha de minha mãe. Ela gostava muito dela. – Lily comentou com um sorriso.

- Achei que ela gostaria que a usasse em seu casamento, já que ela usou no dela. – contou, mas omitindo boa parte da história, que Lily desconhecia.

- Você foi ao casamento dela? – pergunta curiosa, entregando a presilha a Ama, para que esta pudesse colocá-la em seu cabelo.

- Passei por lá no dia. – ele sorriu, lembrando de algo. Lily ficou sem entender, e também não perguntou. – Eu sei que nunca admiti isso, mas James tem muita sorte por ficar com você no final. – mais uma vez ela não entendeu, mas sorriu em agradecimento.

Charles saiu do quarto, deixando uma Lily sorridente, e foi para os jardins da casa, onde seria o casamento. Lá sentou-se ao lado de Sara, que o recebeu com um grande sorriso, o qual ele retribuiu do fundo do coração. Olhou ao redor e viu Raoul Evans conversando com um homem jovem, mas com um grande bigode e barriga. O reconheceu como Valter Dursley, o marido de sua filha mais velha. Evans quando viu Potter, apenas acenou, e o outro riu, notando que ele parecia bastante entediado em conversar com o genro.

* * *

Lily não conseguia parar de sorrir. Principalmente por seu pai não ter negado levá-la ao altar. Enquanto andava pelo corredor de cadeiras, não pode deixar de notar os olhares curiosos das pessoas, a maioria não conseguia entender que uma Evans estava se casando com um Potter. Mas ela era apenas sorrisos, e este aumentou ainda mais quando seus olhos encontraram Scarllet sentada bem a frente, ao seu lado estava Sirius. Era incrível como os dois pareciam perfeitos um para o outro. Assim como ela e James.

Por falar em James, ele estava mais bonito do que nunca, esperando por ela em frente ao altar, com as mãos para trás, e um sorriso orgulhoso e apaixonado brincando em seu rosto.

Raoul teve um pouco de dificuldade em soltar Lily, mas o fez assim que sentiu o olhar perfurador da Ama sobre ele.

A cerimônia fora linda e perfeita. James e Lily não poderiam estar mais felizes, assim como Scarllet e Sirius, que se casariam dali um mês. Fazia apenas seis meses que eles se conheciam, mas tinham total certeza que um pertencia ao outro, e essa certeza só aumentou quando conseguiram dar um tempo na grande rixa familiar, que parecia realmente extinta, embora os mais velhos ainda se recusassem a falar entre si.

Depois dizem que o amor não é capaz de derrubar barreiras. O deles, com certeza, foi.

_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone,  
I love you, and that's all I really know…_

…_Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you._


End file.
